Taken
by jellophish
Summary: The Earth's been taken over by Irkens! It's been 9 years and Gaz and Dib have created a rebel group. What happens when Dib is captured and Gaz uses herself to save him? Couples: ZAGR, DATR, GAMR, and possibly RAPR. DISCONTINUED.
1. Sudden Attack

The quiet profile had some activity. *pokes head in*

**Freak: lol what? A first fanfic? HOW WONDERFULISTIC. I warn you, this isn't my first time **_**writing **_**a fanfic. Uploading one on is my first time.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Invader Zim, 1.) It wouldn't have canceled, 2.) I wouldn't be here on like the little dork I am.**

**SUMMARY: I warn you…this fanfiction may contain: ZAGR! DATR! GAMR! AND EVEN….RAPR!!! I told you you'd be horrified.**

**And I promise to finish this story. I've seen stories lying around here from 2003 that still haven't been updated! I know, ppl have busy lives. I'm only 13, so….eh yeah I've got time. It's practically Summer now anyways.**

Please don't flame me. If you don't like the couples I listed there, then why read? Saves your friggin time and energy.

ON WITH THE STORY: (author's P.O.V most of the time)

Chapter 1: Sudden Attack

Who knew that such horrors would happen in a quiet 6th grade class room?

Ms. Bitters was hissing to herself "_doomed…doomed…doooommeeddd…."_

The class was quiet, doing their work. Well, except for 2 people.

Zim examined the white, sticky glue in-front of him.

"Hmm…glue….FINALLY! Something INGENIOUS that the humans have created"

But a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What's the matter _Zim_?" saying his name like a curse. "Afraid of a little GLUE?" Dib grinned.

"FOOL! This…this thing you call glue…IT'S BRILLIANT! It will help me take over _ALL OF YOU_ with an iron fist! OBEY THE FIST!" he yelled, standing on the desk.

"Yeah….but guess who's there to stop you? ME! Exposed you shall be Zim! EXPOSED!" he replied.

As they fought, someone quietly reading saw the two idiots fighting. She merely rolled her eyes.

"Boys…" Gaz mumbled.

"Stupid little Dib-stink. You have no idea how much you and your planet are in trouble right now. The Armada has decided to come and take over this puny-little dirt ball WITH ORDERS FROM ME! BWAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAA!" Zim cackled like a maniac with Dib a little dumbfounded. "And when, dare you ask, are they coming? WHY RIGHT NOW!"

With that, Zim pressed a button from his PAK. A little mic. Appearing from the PAK.

"Gir! Signal the Armada to come NOW!" he screamed.

"_Yes Master! I obey!" _was the heard reply from Gir.

The whole class was practically oblivious to their discussion, which was in open daylight and loud enough for others to hear. The only 3 who actually were awake, were Gaz, Zim, and Dib themselves.

Gir came zooming into the class room, again being unnoticed. Unzipping his dog disguise, Gir opened his mouth, which pretty much acted like a cellphone right now. O.O

A voice came out of Gir's mouth.

"Zim? Ello? You there?" came Tallest Red's voice.

"Hello my Tallest! Send the Armada! This dirtball of a planet will soon BE OURS!" he replied.

"We already did. They should be coming in about….right…….NOW!" replied Tallest Purple.

The students in the class noticed the sky getting dark. Everyone crowded to the windows to see the sky. Up in the sky was a big sea of ships. The whole damn mess of them! They were landing everywhere! All over the country and the whole world!

"Aw crap…" mumbled Dib.

"Pathetic Dib-beast! Nothing can stop me now!" with that, a cackling laugh came from his mouth. Gir soon followed along, really laughing at nothing.

**A/N: well? Yeah. I will continue the story I promise! And ****where's Gaz you ask? ****Don't worry, ZAGR, DATR, and GAMR will show up. I just wanted to show you this main part of my story. If I didn't write this chapter, the whole story wouldn't make sense….besides flashbacks. ******** Sorry it's short!**


	2. 9 Years Later

A/N: HAHAA! How ironic! The first time I actually WRITE a story, has a problem with the Document Uploader! Lol. Ok, on with the story. I wrote this chapter to pass the time in waiting. After that, I'm leaving to visit someone in the Hospital mkay? 33

Oh BTW. Ages are:

Gaz: 19

Dib: 19 (older than Gaz by 7 months)

Zim: 19 (165 in Irken yrs. Lol)

Tak: 18

Gir: ??? (lol)

Mimi: ???

**WARNINGS: Contains pairings of ZAGR, DATR, and GAMR.**

**More Gaz in this chapter ******

Chapter 2 – 9 Years Later

9 EARTH YEARS LATER…

It had been 9 years ever since Zim called the Armada to attack Earth. Everyone had grown up. Well…physically.

Gaz and Dib had both gone through puberty 'normally', as a kid should, even as the Irken Empire was taking over. If you could call Dib almost freaking out 'normal'.

Gaz had outgrown wearing short dresses. Now that she was moving around a lot, she now wore dark pants with sneakers, and a black or purple shirt. Her skull necklace, given to her by her mother, she still kept.

Dib had also grown. His trenchcoat never really bothered him when constantly moving about, though his hair had grown out and the 'scythe' had grown longer. He'd also gotten taller.

Zim, however, had hit a growth spurt. A really big growth spurt. One day he was only 3'9, next thing you know, he had grown into a tall 6'2. He could practically be considered "Second Tallest", hahaha. Because of that, he now rules over the whole Irken Armada, training new soldiers everyday.

Throughout the years, Dib and Gaz had a closer brother-sister relationship. Gaz cared more for Dib, as a sister would to a brother, ever since their Dad had been killed, Dib was all Gaz had.

Ever since the Irkens had taken over Earth, Dib & Gaz had formed a rebel group underground. Gaz had interest in revenge ever since the Gameslave Company was taken over, and the only Gameslave left was her GS9. Others had joined, like Zita and Torque. Surprisingly, Keef was still alive. Keef would have been dead in a second at Zim's orders, weirdly enough, he was still alive.

Dib paced around the underground room. The beeping noise of Gaz's Gameslave 9 could be heard.

"Ok! I got it! If we can get enough weapons…..eh no…" said Dib.

"Does anyone here have at least, ONE good plan???" Dib pleaded.

"I got nuthin'" Keef shrugged

"Me neither." Zita replied.

"Gaz?" Dib asked.

"Dib, we've been trying our asses off for practically 9 years now. And _still _you have no plan!" she said.

"We would have if _you _actually tried to think of a plan!"

"So you think your doing all the friggin work? Who do you think saved a certain big-headed idiot from being stranded on an Ice Burg when Zim tried to take over the world as Santa Claus? Who do you think was actually able to fix Tak's ship?!"

"That was 9 years ago Gaz! Now, it's an even worse problem!" he yelled.

"So what? Staying here underground with hardly any weapons for us all is not helping!"

Zita came between the two and said

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Screaming this loud is just gonna get us caught!" she cleared her throat. "Now, I suggest one of us goes out there and gets us some weapons. For one thing, we're running out of ammo."

"Well…who's it gonna be?" Torque asked.

Everyone's eyes then turned to Keef.

Keef looked up at the crowd of people looking at him.

"Um…why ya'll looking at me like that?" he asked timidly.

Keef was in a panic. He had hardly been outside. His walkie-talkie buzzed.

"Well Keef? Have you found one?" came Dib's voice.

"Y-yeah…" Keef stuttered.

He was looking for a sleazy Irken. Any sleazy Irken that was weak and holding a weapon. Most of the Irken weapons found were laser-guns. The rebels would have to have dealt with it for the time being.

Keef had found about 3 actually. The first one was skinny, very short, and looked dim-witted. The second was short and had a large-head. (Larger than Dib's *snickers*) And the third was rather large and taller than the rest, but never the less, still weak.

As soon as Keef had gotten close enough to knock all 3 out with a strike to the jugular, a crackling voice from his walkie-talkie came.

"Keef? KEFF YOU THERE?" Dib asked.

"Be quiet! I'm so close!" whispered Keef.

The walkie-talkie was turned off. Keef had then struck both the 2 weaker looking Irkens. They fell instantly to the floor. Now the 3rd one was very small looking. It may have been taller than the other 2, but it was still taller. As soon as Keef struck him, he didn't even flinch. The Irken turned around and looked Keef straight in the eye. Keef practically wet his pants at this. With that, he took off running for the rebel's base.

He opened it quickly and ran in, closing it fast. Everyone turned to look at him.

He was in a panic, gasping for air.

"Big, huge, t-th-thing!" He dropped the weapons and fell to the floor.

"I knew we should never had sent him out." Gaz stated.

Just then, a pounding noise was on the door. Keef ran for his life, hiding behind a broken old couch.

"In the name of the Almighty Tallest, open up!" came a voice.

_Aw sh**… _Gaz thought. They had been caught for damn sure.

"Thank a lot Keef! Now we're all gonna friggin die!" Gaz screamed at Keef.

The door bust open, and standing there was the 3rd Irken that Keef tried to knock out, and a bunch of other Irken officers.

"KEEF I OUGHTA KILL YOU!" Dib yelled. Before he could choke the life out of Keef, he, and the rest of the rebels, were being taken one by one and put in chains.

Dib ran for the laser-guns but was caught. Gaz on the other hand was busy hiding. She herself went for the laser-guns but also was caught. Though she, wouldn't go without a fight. She kicked her captor in the eye, causing him to fall back in pain.

"AWW! CMON! THAT'S THE 5TH TIME THAT EYE GOT HURT!" he shouted.

As Gaz smiled at his pain, she heard a click. An Irken had caught Dib hostage, and took a gun to his head.

"Come slowly with us, and I won't blow his brains out." The Irken said.

"NO GAZ! DON'T! RUN! FORGET ABOUT ME!" Dib managed out, even with the fear of getting shot. Instead, the Irken just pushed the gun harder into his head.

Gaz had to make a decision. Either she run and never know what happens to her dear brother, _or _she could do something else…

"No…" she whispered. "No. Take me." She stated simply.

"What?" asked the Irken. Dib stood there surprised.

"You heard me. Take me instead of him, and don't mention anything of this place to your 'leaders'." With that, she walked up to the Irken and pushed Dib out of the way, placing herself where he was just standing.

"Alright fine. But if any tricks are pulled, I swear to pull the trigger on both of you and your little 'rebel group'" He threatened.

Dib gave a sad look to his sister. All Gaz did was mouth the words:

I know you'll figure it out

Dib was left alone in the dark, in their underground base.

**A/N: Longer wasn't it? REMEMBER! Action and Humor first, Romance later ******


	3. Zim Part 1

**A/N: I rewrote it. I thought of a better plot....eh, this chapter would just confuse everyone. *shrug* So...here comes the re-write! OH MAI, ZIM'S ALL.....CREEPY AND STUFF.**

**AGAIN, like I said "a mic. is a friggin microphone dammit!" lol.**  
**Please no bad flames? CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is much better. Don't be so harsh, it's JUST a story.**

_**Chapter 3 - Zim PART 1 (revised)**_

Gaz and the rest of the rebels were taken to a tall building. From the looks of it, it was obviously where the Irkens kept their prisoners.

As they entered, Gaz saw how different the inside was from the outside.

On the outside, it looked like some innocent, gray, building meant for storing prisoners. (Yeah right..'innocent')

On the inside, as soon as Gaz stepped in, she could hear the screams of humans, wailing. She normally never did this, but she pitied them. If they weren't being tortured endlessly she wouldn't have cared, but they were...being cut up, being beaten, even poor little children.

She passed by a few cages. Inside, 1 child was slowly going insane. The other growing scared of everything around him.

She saw Zita almost wanting to cry.

The Irken who was leading them inside then got a mic. out from his PAK. He took a big gulp at first, like fear was consuming him whoever he was going to talk to.

"Um....s-sir, w-we've got a prisoner." he stuttered.

"Excellent..." a voice came. "Bring them up!" it commanded.

_Familiar... _Gaz thought.

The Irken got them all in an elevator. If it were anyone else, and that 'anyone else' wasn't holding them at gunpoint, Gaz would've easily kicked their ass. But no...a gun was in their faces.

It took a while to get to the top floor. Zita began to whistle to the tune of "The Entertainer"

The Irken holding them strangly enjoyed it. Well who wouldn't enjoy that funny little piano song?

This was gonna be a LONG 30 floors....

_Approx. 1 hour later...._

The elevator door opened. By this time, Zita had gone from whistling "The Entertainer" followed by "We Like to Party" and lastly she got up to even "Somebody to Love". BOREDOM REALLY DOES HURT.

The elevator opened, and this seemed to be the only 'nice' part of the building. Gaz had observed the whole building's floors as she passed them in the elevator.

Level 1 - 17 was for prisoners.

Levels 18 - 25 was for officials, and other Irken business people and what not.

Levels 25 - 29 were for Irkens who needed a break. It may seem ridiculous to have that number of floors to rest, but who said there weren't alot of working Irkens?

Level 30, she just came into.

Likely, it was where "The Boss" lived. The Irken leaders still lived on Irk, but they had to keep SOMEONE in command on Earth. The passed through a bunch of different hallways until they found the head-desk. (If you think about it, Headdesk..hahaha....)

Again, the Irken who lead them around gulped in fear.

_What's his problem? Must be a scary boss...hehe. _Gaz thought, smiling.

He opened the door hesitantly, as if lasers would come out to blow his brains the minute he opened the door. His hand began to shake.

"Oh will just open the door already?!" Gaz demanded. "Sheesh..."

The Irken opened the door stepping in. Inside, he found the boss....sleeping on his desk.

"Zzzz...." his head was on his desk. As soon as they came in, he woke up. The minute he held his head up, Gaz gasped.

_ZIM? ZIM IS THIS 'SCARY' BOSS THEIR AFRAID OF?! That moron couldn't hurt a fly! _She thought, both in shock, and disbelif.

"H-h- *gulp* Hi boss. I got th-them prisoners." he stuttered.

"Good job Zak. Now, hand me their DNA Files." Zim ordered.

"Y-y-yes sir."

Gaz and Zita noticed he was shaking. Zita nudged Gaz with her shoulder.

"Geez," Zita whispered. "Zim couldn't even scare the dog down the street in 6th grade."

Zim gave them a look, and the two girls pretended to look innocent. Zim turned his head away, back to the scared-shitty Irken.

The files of all 4 of them came out. First was Keef's, 2nd was Zita's, 3rd was Torque's, and 4th came out the name of Gazlene.

_Oh shit he knows my first name now...._ Gaz grumbled.

"Ok. Thank you Zak. You may go." Zim pointed to the door. Zak practically ran out of the room.

"Wow…" Gaz whispered.

Zim paced around the room with the files.

"Lets see who we've got here this time…" he said.

"Keef, Torque, Zita, and Gazlene." He looked up.

"Which one of you is Gazlene? Raise your hand." He ordered.

Gaz rolled her eyes.

"I would if I could!" she sighed. "Oh and by the way_, Zim-wit_, my name is GAZ. Never use my full name!"

Zim gave her a look.

"Ok _Gaz…_ what's your last name." He asked.

"Shouldn't it be on the profile? _Smart one._" She said.

_Man, she can get vicious can't she? _Thought Zita.

Zim gave Gaz an angry look. "pitiful human." He mumbled.

He read out everyone else's profiles. Soon he got to Gaz.

He then began to read aloud Gaz's profile.

"Gaz Membrane, Age: 18, Height: 5'4, DOB: October 17, Hair Color: Purple, Relatives: Dib Membrane, Prof. Membrane, Cathleen Membrane, Status: Single, Favorite Food: Pizza, Fears: death of family members. Past Crushes/Loves: At age 7, she had a crush on Torque, at age 10, she had a crush on……" he stopped mid-sentence.

Gaz's mouth hit the floor. This guy had all information on her and her friends.

_ALL THIS FROM A PIECE OF MY DNA?!?! _She thought angrily.

Torque's eyes widened.

"YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ME? HOW???!!!" Torque exclaimed.

"Oh shut up! When you were 7, you were better looking!" Gaz replied.

"YEAH TORQUE! Besides! In 4th grade, we all know you had a crush on that nerd girl that came and left! Remember? You told me you thought she was a…whatdyacallit 'hot cake'." Zita proudly proclaimed.

Torque blushed like crazy.

She turned to see Zim smiling deviously.

"Poor, pitiful humans." He said. He pressed a button which sent them all down to a dark room. Zak was back, with 3 other Irkens.

Each Irken took a prisoner.

1 took Keef, another took Zita, another took Torque, and lucky-whoo, Zak got Gaz.

A message suddenly came to Zak.

"Invader Zak! Make sure these prisoners are kept closest to my room!" Zim demanded.

"Yes sir." Zak had gotten more confidence, especially out of Zim's glare.

_Zim's…different.._ Gaz thought. It was true. Zim wasn't normally like this. He was quieter and seemed more deadly than usual. And when I mean deadly, I mean cold and emotionless. The Zim that Gaz knew was more spontaneous than this.

"Um..Zak? Your name was it? Yeah…why were you stuttering back there?" Gaz questioned innocently. She truly was curious.

Zak sighed. It seemed like he really needed to spill.

"General Zim is the scariest Armada leader Irk has ever had. He's so…vicious, as you humans put it. If one soldier in the training camp did something wrong, and it was a very little mistake, 100 pushups it was on the laser-grounds." He sighed.

"I see." Was Gaz's only reply. She kept her thoughts in her mind.

_This isn't like Zim. Especially not from the videos Dib showed me. _Then she began to get sad. She missed Dib. _Aw Dib…I hope your okay out there. If you die, I'll never forgive you. _She frowned. The last things she said to her brother were in anger.

Zak and Gaz got to the prison chamber. Surprisingly, it had a bed and a small chair to sit it. It even had a ceiling light…but it was dim and almost ready to fall off, as it seemed.

"_This _is a prison chamber? Where are the torture weapons and painful devices?" Gaz asked, looking skeptically at the walls, pondering if there were guns and knives from behind.

"No where. This is just it. If your lucky enough to be in a chamber next to the General's room, he's planning to let you live." Zak replied. He began to walk out the door.

"Well…bye." He said.

"You're a nice Irken Zak." Gaz stated.

"Thanks." Smiled Zak. A rookie Irken soldier was usually nice on his first day.

As soon as he left, Gaz fell on her bed.

"Now what?" she said, staring into the ceiling, suddenly getting drowsy. The next thing she knew, her eyes closed. Falling into a deep sleep. She dreamt about herself apologizing to her brother.

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: Part 1 of Chapter "Zim" is done! Chapter 4 will explain why Zim's so….meanie. LOL and guess what…TAK IS COMING! :D**


	4. Tak's Back midstory

A/N:  Aren't you glad that I don't let my stories die…yet? Heheheheee…

OH AND BTW. In this story, Tak has a BRITISH ACCENT. You all think she has Australian! Oh frick, who cares? I'll say British…and whatever pretend it says Australian.

_**IMPORTANT:**_

**THIS IS SIMPLY A CUT IN. This is happening while Gaz is sleeping.**

Chapter 4 – Tak's Back

Dib sat alone. It had been an hour already, and he had no idea what to do. He had no weapons, so he couldn't go save Gaz. He was all alone, and he couldn't ask the Swollen Eyeballs. They were captured as well.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked the air, for the billionth time.

He heard a crash.

"Infernal earth couch!" cried a female voice with a Brittish accent. Out of the shadows came a purple-eyed Irken with curly antennas. Tak was here. And so was Mimi, except she was wearing her cat disguise.

"Hello Dib." Tak said.

"Tak?" Dib then came into realization. He panicked. "Look Tak! I'm begging you," he got down on both his knees. "Don't reveal me to the other Irkens! I already have a problem! Actually my whole life is a problem! I - - " Dib became to babble and babble away as Tak rolled her eyes.

She then placed a finger over his mouth.

"Dib…SHUT, UP. OKAY?" she commanded.

Dib only nodded his head with a little "Mm hmm…" timidly.

"Good. Now, I'm not going to expose you. You think I work for the Irk? I, even as an Irken, am no longer a true Invader. I have been banished." She stated sadly.

"Why?" Dib asked, sitting down on the couch with Tak following.

"It's a long story…." She sighed.

"I've got nothing but time." Dib replied smiling.

Tak could only smile back.

"Ok fine. Curious one."

Her story began:

_FLASH BACK!!!_

Zim had walked home. He was smiling in victory over Earth. He passed by a few running Irkens capturing humans and laughed manically whenever he saw a human get painfully shocked for not cooperating.

As soon as he got home with GIR, he saw Minimoose at the door who greeted them both with a "Squeak!" and a smile.

Then, GIR and Minimoose ran off to play somewhere else in the green abode.

As soon as Zim got to the bottom of his base, he heard someone say:

"Why hello Zim…"

Zim's eyes widened causing both of the purple contacts to come out revealing his red eyes.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He shouted.

"Someone you know." Out of the shadows came Tak without her holo-disguise.

"TAK! What else do you want? I've already taken Earth along with the Tallests! Nothing else for you." He spat.

Tak frowned

"I don't want to hurt you. I came here to warn you!" Tak pleaded.

"Excuse me?" Zim questioned.

"I want to warn you. The Tallests are going to do something horrible Zim!" Tak cried.

Realization hit Zim…then he glared at her.

"How can I believe you? You hate me! YOU EVEN STOLE MY ROBOT BEE." He eyed her keenly.

Tak rolled her eyes.

"You green idiot! They'll be here any moment. I heard them conversing that they're gonna do shit to your PAK!" she explained.

"Again, how can I believe you? You could be lying!" he shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes again. She then grabbed Zim by the shoulders.

"Listen to me you narcissist, green moron! THE TALLEST ARE COMING TO GET YOU. Don't ask! Just believe me! They're gonna mess with your PAK Zim! Don't believe? Well then your screwed!" Tak yelled.

Zim pushed her off.

The door rang.

"Zim? We need to talk to you." It was the Tallests.

Before Zim could dismiss Tak, she ran.

The Tallests came in.

"Hello Zim." Smiled Red.

"We're proud of you." Added Purple

Zim immediately perked up, not even considering what Tak said.

"I'm glad my Almighty Tallest." Zim turned around. Bad move. Zim began to babble like an idiot on his 'plans' for Earth. Suddenly, Purple and Red grabbed him from the back.

Unbeknownst to all three, Tak had hid behind the couch. Not the best place to hide, but it was the only open space for now.

Zim gasped and fought back.

"Ah! W-what are you doing?" Zim cried as they held the poor Irken down, getting a clear shot at his PAK.

As Purple held him down, Red opened Zim's PAK, holding a chip in his hand. He then placed the chip into Zim's PAK. They had to go through wires, which were also connected, to his veins. Zim was now screaming hysterically from shock. Think of them opening his PAK like open surgery, **WITHOUT **anesthetics.

Tak watched in horror, her purple-orbs widening in fear and pity. She was frozen in place, her mind commanding her to do something! But she just couldn't.

As soon as they closed his PAK, Zim fainted. Purple and Red looked at the purple blood on their hands. They began to laugh!

"Did you hear him Pur? He was all," Red mocked Zim in a tiny voice, "Ahh! W-what are you doing?!" waving his hands. Then going back to laughter.

"This is your best plan yet Red!" Purple laughed along.

Out of nowhere, Red then placed a bloodied claw on Purple's lips. Purple's eyes widened.

"Victory kiss?" asked Red, smiling.

Tak then watched as her two leaders kissed right in front of her. She did a silent "ew…" as she watched the two. The kiss she had witnessed got her out of shock.

Immediately, she ran out on the two, a laser-gun pointed.

"ALRIGHT RED AND PURPLE! WHAT'D YOU DO TO ZIM!?" she demanded.

Red and Purple broke from their kiss, hearing their names addressed so informely.

They both smirked at the female Irken.

"Simple….we can't have a defective Irken ruling the Armada!" stated Purple.

"We changed his memory." Red added darkly. Then smiled like the Chesire Cat, except it was full of evil.

"And what do YOU care Tak? You hated Zim." Purple commented.

"Yeah, but he doesn't deserve to be…to be tortured like that!" Tak replied angrily, still holding the gun.

Red and Purple laughed at her. Tak lowered her gun.

"You think _**that insufferable thing**_ is gonna stop us?" Laughed Red.

"Please! We practically designed that thing!" Purple said.

Tak didn't know what to do next. From lack of options, she lunged for Zim's unconscious body. She grabbed his foot, heading out the door to see if she could fix him.

"Oh no you don't!" Red grabbed her by the antennae. Holding her up, so her feet was off the floor. Tak fought and kicked in Red's grasp.

Purple took Zim's body.

"We'll be taking him." Smiled Purple. Red let go of Tak, leaving her on the floor, angry and ready to rip their heads off.

They headed for the door themselves.

"Oh and, uh Tak, your fired." Purple stated. "GUARDS! SECURE THAT IRKEN IMMEDIATELY!" Red ordered.

Two large Irkens came after Tak. As soon as she saw them, she ran like hell. She got to Zim's attic and took his Voot Cruiser, and just in time before the guards could seize her.

_END FLASHBACK!!!_

Dib stood there dumbfounded. He understood it all now, even though he hasn't seen Zim in years.

"So...wait your leaders are gay?" Dib asked.

"Mmhhmm..." Tak nodded.

"But…but Tak, I still don't understand. Why did you warn Zim? You hate him!" he asked.

"False. I _hated _him. But not anymore." Tak corrected Dib.

"As to why I tried to save him…I owe him my life." Tak looked down sadly.

"What?" Dib questioned.

"Remember the day I first came to Earth?" Tak asked him

"Yes. You and I pulled pranks on him all day, spilling BBQ sauce over him every 10 minutes." Dib smiled at the memory.

Tak chuckled.

"I left. But I came back 3 months later. I crashed. Ironically into Zim's yard full of gnomes. That idiot turned the security off by accident I assume. He looked like he was going out to attack you or something, but then he saw me and Mimi on his front yard. Some kind of kindness must of hit him, because all I remember before the crash was seeing Zim's house. Next thing I knew when I woke up, he had be fixed and ready to go." Tak smiled.

Dib still was pondering.

"But…you weren't severely hurt were you?" asked Dib.

"Dib…that crash was so hard, it damaged memory from my PAK. Zim actually managed to fix that. Without my memory, I'd be nothing Dib. As for Mimi, he also fixed her obedience levels, which were corrupted from the crash as well." Tak explained.

"Zim can be kind I guess…" Dib stated.

"Yeah….and still he doesn't trust me. That was the last time I ever saw, or talked to him again, besides the incident of when Red and Purple did his own memory in." Tak lay down on the couch, placing her head on Dib's lap.

Dib turned 5,000 shades of pink.

"Um…Tak?"

"Oh? Sorry Dib…I'm a little tired. I had been in Zim's Voot Cruiser for 8 months now. I got lost." She then turned serious.

"I need your help Dib." She mumbled.

"What kind of help?" he asked. He sure was inquisitive today.

"I need you to help me get Zim's memory back."

**A/N: YOU LIKE IT? LOL a bit of DATR here. NOW YOU KNOW WHY ZIM IS SO………………………………..VICIOUS. LOL. Actually, he'll get even more vicious in later chapters! Oh and Gaz is the main part of getting the memory back. ******** Enjoy.**


	5. Zim Part 2

A/N: Ok, so now this is Part Two of Chapter "Zim". LOL. Zim & Gaz interaction.

ON WITH THE STORY:

Chapter 5: Zim PART 2

A shadowy figure entered the room, turning on the lights fully. He looked down at the sleeping purple-haired figure on the bed.

'_Innocence… something everyone has in their sleep.' _He thought.

Gaz began to wake up from the light that entered the room. Her eyes opened groggily, but shot open as soon as she saw the green, tall figure in front of her.

Immediately, she sat up on the bed. Zim's here…. Hehehe.

"What do you want?" she spat out. Waking her up would just make her cranky. She hated to be woken up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Human." Zim simply replied. The door was left open.

"I was just wondering….." he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Where is your leader human?"

Gaz was not one bit intimidated.

"I don't know." She lied.

"Oh I think you do." He advanced on her.

"My Irken soldiers tell me that your related to…this leader of yours. Your brother?"

Gaz closed her mouth and simply stared at him.

"So it _is _your brother…" he smiled and continued to move forward, beginning to back her up against the wall.

"Pfft! Even if I did know where my brother was, I'd never tell you!" she spat.

Spider legs came out of Zim's PAK, making him look taller than he already damn is and used them to pin Gaz's arms. A metal tentacle also came out of the PAK, putting Gaz in a chokehold against the wall.

He leaned close towards her.

"I think you would…" he whispered. His breath fanning on Gaz's hair and neck.

Gaz's arms and neck may not have been free, but her legs were. Gaz then blew a raspberry at him and kicked him in his guts…err _squeedly-splooch _using all her force.

The tentacles and spider legs retreated to the PAK as Zim fell on the floor holding the squeedly-splooch area in pain.

"PATHETHIC HUMAN! I COULD DESTROY YOU RIGHT NOW!" he screamed. His screaming though caused him even more pain to the squeedly-splooch.

Zim was now cursing in Irken tongue.

"STINKIN' HUMANS! NSRE IKLERE TERU!!!" he cried, pointing a claw-finger at her.

Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"What the frick does that mean?"

A nurse came in hearing the screams. He stared at Gaz strangely. He seemed like he wanted to say something but kept quiet, realized his leader was still conscious.

He picked up Zim's and dragged him away.

"Nurse! General Zim needs care, ASAP!" called the doctor.

Gaz smirked and chuckled. She was alone now.

Something in the back of her head remembered Dib.

"Hey Dib...if you can hear me out there, which I know you can't, I hope your okay." she said to empty room. A tear rolled down her eye.

**A/N: Even as a brainwashed dictator, Zim still can't take a kick from a girl. ******


	6. Lie Detector

**A/N: Hrm…….I so far have nothing to say. Enjoi my story?**

**Oh yeah and I wish I could own Invader Zim. But Jhonen does. Not me. DUH. If I did own it, I'd obviously never had cancelled it. **

…**.on with the f**king story.**

Chapter 6: Lie Detector

The past 6 days for Gaz were like Hell on Earth. Zim had tried everything in his power to get her to spill where Dib was. Still nothing. Nurses and doctors were constantly pulling Gaz in and out of her prison chamber. It was beginning to look like a mental institution near her cage with her screaming and kicking at them to let her go and have at least a moment's peace.

"ARRGH! FOR GOD'S SAKE LET ME GO DAMMIT!" she screamed.

The nurse just sighed and continued to pull her torwards a room.

When Gaz came into the room, it was completely white in there. A beeping noise came from a large metal device in the middle of the room. It was a lie detector.

Gaz rose and eyebrow.

"Oh come on! You expect to get me to tell you where my brother is using a lie detector? I don't even know where he is!" she yelled.

Zim then came in. Gaz growled, noticing his presence in the room.

They hooked Gaz up to the lie detector. It looked more advanced than a human lie detector though but more complicated as well. They attached annoying wires to her head, chest, and arms.

Eventually, she'd become restless. Zim left the room, expecting the results when he came back.

A female Irken came up to her. Gaz was a little relieved now. All day she had been seeing doctors and nurses…all male Irkens. Not one female to understand her at all. **And no, neither the author of this fanfic or Gaz here is sexist.**

"Alrighty human…I've been told to ask you a series of questions…a damn long list of them too." the Irken-female said.

"Joy…" Gaz mumbled.

"Where's your brother?" the female asked.

"No clue." Gaz replied.

On the screen, a green flash appeared, signaling that she was telling the truth.

"Is your leader, your brother, planning to destroy Zim?"

"Well duh. Zim being an evil dictator and all…"

Another green flash.

"Do you know if your brother is alive or not?"

"No."

Green flashed again.

_**20 more questions laterrr……………………………..**_

"Are we freakin' done yet?" Gaz complained.

"Yup. Oh and one more question." The female looked at her clipboard. She giggled. "Oh…hehee I don't think you'll like this one."

_Like I liked this whole damn thing at all… _Gaz thought.

The female giggled some more. Then she began to read the question aloud.

"Ok, ok. Here's the question." She read. "In any part of your life, have you ever had feelings for General Zim?" she asked.

Gaz got red in the face, eyes widening.

"Wha? HOW SICK IS THIS PLACE? HELL NO!" she managed out.

The screen flashed red, obviously signaling that she was lying.

The irken female laughed.

"Ok..whatever you say." She said as she took off all the wires from Gaz's body.

Zim came in along with one more Irken soldier, as the nurse took her leave. Gaz, however, could not move since she was still strapped down.

"Well?" Zim asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." The Irken soldier got the answers from the machine. Everything written was in Irken language.

The Irken then got nervous.

_Not another one… _Gaz thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Well sir…." He scratched the back of his head. "It says here that she really has no idea where her brother is." He said.

"Oh does it…..?" he said dangerously.

Out of no where, a large tentacle came out from Zim's PAK which attacked the Irken soldier and pinned him by a chokehold to the wall. The impact caused the Irken to faint.

"NURSE! GET THIS SOLDIER TO THE INFIRMARY NOW!!!" Zim called.

3 nurses came and dragged the unconscious alien to the Infirmary…leaving Zim and Gaz alone.

"Dammit, things are never easy are they?" Zim asked himself. He turned towards Gaz.

"Fine human…you win this round. I will find your brother, and when I do, I'll blow you both to bits. I can't have someone destroy my reign now can I?" he smiled a grin of evil.

Gaz looked boredly at him, as if she's heard this before.

"Whatever. You have your answers, now let me out." She demanded.

"No. Not yet I will." He walked across the room and picked up the answer sheet from the lie detector from where the Irken soldier was slammed against the wall.

"This last question was rather…disturbing." He stated.

Gaz's face got red again in both anger and embarrassment.

"Aww….poor human, had a little lovesickness before didn't you?" he taunted.

Gaz glared daggers at him, making Zim only chuckle.

"Love." He said the word, as if it were a curse. "Only makes someone weak and pathetic." He said, keeping his nose(?) high in the air.

"I'm surprised that even _**you **_of all people were affected, guessing by your looks and viciousness towards my doctors and nurses. I don't even know you well and still I can tell you're not the one for this…'love' disease."

Gaz was shocked. Not by his statement though.

"W-what? What do you mean you don't know me well? I've known you since you came to Earth and Dib became obsessed with you!" she shouted.

"Dib? Who is this Dib? And what? I don't even know you, nor have I ever seen you!"

"BUT ZIM, I KNOW YOU! BACK WHEN YOU WERE SHORTER!" she was getting angry, and wanted so badly to get out of being strapped down, wishing she could slap some sense into him. But as she squirmed and moved, to no avail she could not get out.

"Short? ME?" Zim let out a cackling laugh. "Hhehe….I pity you. All this must be getting to your head." He sighed.

Suddenly, two doctors came from the door.

"I'll just have my doctors care for you….maybe even get more answers from you." He smirked.

The doctors then unstrapped Gaz. She swung a punch at them, but Zim caught her hand. One doctor then tazed her, and she dropped to the floor, becoming limp and getting dizzy.

Darkness engulfed her, she was slowly fainting. Her vision become blurry, her head in a swirl. The last thing she saw was Zim smiling evilly at her.

And then she passed out. A nightmare was coming for her….

MEANWHILE AS GAZ SLEPT, SOMETHING WAS OCCURING IN TAK'S UNDERGROUND LAB OF AWESOMENESS- - - -

Dib walked slowly down the stairs, following Tak. As he hit the last step, Tak opened a door, using her fingerprint to unlock it.

Inside was a lab similar to Zim's old base. Everything was wired in blue instead and less crowded. There was also a small bed and a table in the corner.

"Tak, is this your base?" Dib asked, looking around.

"No. My base got destroyed years ago. This is my hiding place, away from the other Irkens that work here on Earth."

"Oh…" Dib replied. He then heard a high pitched robotic-voice and a squeak.

He went closer into the hideout and found a cyan-glowing robot and a floating purple moose.

"Y-you kept GIR and Minimoose?" Dib asked.

Tak nodded.

"I don't know what the Tallests put in Zim's memory. I just found them both one day on the street, crying and sad. Gir seemed the most upset." Tak explained.

"It seems like they were running away. They must have been scared off my Zim" Tak continued, then looked down sadly.

"Zim loves GIR and Minimoose, Dib. He really does, even if he doesn't show it. Ever since that bloody chip was put in his PAK, he's been so cruel to them. Mimi records what she sees, and she shows that Zim has even beat them both to a pulp one day."

Dib pitied them. Poor GIR and Minimoose. They were always so happy. Even as robots, their spirits were broken, not understanding that their loved Master was brainwashed. (Or in an Irken's case "PAK-washed" *giggle*)

Dib then spotted Mimi walking near GIR in her cat disguise.

"OMAAIII IT'S THE KITTEH. KITTEH WANT A HUGGG??" Gir said.

Mimi shook her head violently and backed away, but alas, she was caught by GIR.

Gir hugged her tight, as Mimimoose laughed…err squeaked watching Mimi's face forming a blush.

"Does Mimi have the hots for GIR or something?" Dib whispered.

"Seems like it." Tak smiled.

Dib could only smile as well.

Tak walked over to a table, where a microscope could be seen. It was similar to Earth's microscope and worked the same as well.

"Now Dib, as you can see, I've been trying to find out what is in the chip that the Tallests put in. I figure I can find out how to destroy and remove the chip without corrupting Zim's memory, from a piece of his DNA." She stated.

"And you got a piece of his DNA…how?" Dib questioned.

"Simple." Tak said. "Tak a tiny piece of hair from his antennae. Irkens hardly ever notice that."

Dib sat there eyeing her.

"Yeah…but how did you….?" He trailed off. "Oh nevermind."

"So, any information found on the chip?"

Tak was looking into the microscope, trying not to miss one thing.

She looked up and sighed.

"So far, nothing. All I've got is that he's become more aggressive thanks to the chip, but that's it. Aggressiveness is pretty obvious too." She stared into space for a bit. "I need a bigger sample of DNA." She then said.

"……..Good idea." Dib thought.

"What kind of sample?" Dib asked.

"I need a piece of his skin." Tak then said.

"How the frick are we going to get it then?"

"Well…I've tried getting a piece in his sleep, but he's been very alert, again thanks to the chip. Sneaking from the ceiling is useless, his soldiers and doctors/nurses are everywhere near him. Besides, he's constantly on the lookout…………."

"Why don't we just knock him out?" Dib suggested.

Tak grinned.

"Go get me a big baseball bat."

**A/N: Dun dun dun…………they're gonna hit Zim in the head with a baseball bat! :D And if you've noticed, GIR and Minimoose live with Tak. I don't think someone with a tampered memory would keep two adorable robots though.**


	7. Plan Gone Awry

A/N: eh….no update in a few days huh? Sorry bout that. LOL, well on with the story.  Oh btw, this story can be very OOC. I try to bring them to their real characters, but do I look like Jhonen Vasquez? I think not….

So get over it and read the damn story! It's just a fanfic relax.

ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 7 – Plan gone Awry

"Okay so you know the plan?" Tak asked.

"Yup." replied Dib.

"Good." She gave a nod and looked to Mimi.

"Mimi, go knock out any guards at the door." Tak ordered.

Despite Mimi's small size, apart from the guards at the door, she was quite faster and stronger than them.

"Mew." Mimi said, posing as a cat.

One Irken guard nudged his sleeping partner awake.

"Hey Tib. Lookit. What is that thing?"

"Huh?" Tib held his head up. "Oh, that's just some Earth rat-creature thing, Knark."

"AWW…who's a cute Earthly-rat-creature!" Knark approached Mimi to pet her, but at that moment she lunged at his face, clawing and scratching like a cat. This was just the beginning of her attack.

"AAAH GET IT OFFF! GET IT OFF!!!!!!" Knark wailed.

Tib panicked and tried to pry Mimi off. Unbeknownst to the two guards, Mimi had tranquilizers in her cat claws. As she scratched Knark, she embedded small tranquilizer needles into him.

Tib had finally gotten Mimi off. She hissed at him and attacked his face next.

"KNARK! GET THIS WRETCHED THING OFF ME!!!! AAHAH" He screamed. He couldn't see and tripped backward, causing him to hit his head the wall, knocking him out.

Knark had already fallen asleep.

Mimi took off her cat disguise and laughed.

Tak, Dib, GIR, and Mimimoose came out of their hiding spots in the trees.

"OMEEGHEE, THE KITTY KEELED THEM!" Gir cried with horror, kneeling over the unconscious bodies as if mourning.

"OH ELAINE! YOUR TACOS SHALL BE MISSED!" he mourned over Tib's body.

"AND OH ASHLEY! OH POOR LITTLE ASHLEY! YOU KNEW YOU HAD TO BIRTH THEM BABIES!" he said over Knark's body, in a southern-belle accent.

Dib raised an eyebrow, and nudged Tak in the shoulder.

"Has he been watching western dramas?" he asked smiling.

"Oh like I could actually pull him off the T.V set!"

Dib shook his head smiling.

"Fine fine, cmon. Let's carry out the plans before dark comes." He suggested.

"Ok, here. Put this on." She handed him a light blue cylinder.

"What is that?" he pointed at it.

"A holo disguise. Put it on so we look like Irken nurses. I can't come in looking like myself. They still remember me."

She opened the blue cylinder and out came two small, battery-sized balls.

"Just put it on your clothes, turn it on, and you'll look just like them." She explained, putting on the disguise.

Dib turned on the disguise, and in an instant he looked like an Irken. He looked at himself, and he realized………………….he was wearing a dress.

"WHAT? I HAVE TO BE A GIRL? What do you think I am, a cross-dresser?!" he shouted.

"SHH! Quiet down dammit! Geez, I only have female ones. You think I'd expect you to ever use these?"

Dib growled but let it go.

"Fine…….and since when do nurses wear high-heels?" he complained.

They both went inside the building. While Tak was acting as if nothing was happening, Dib was freaking out.

"Will you calm down?" Tak whispered.

"I can't…..guards are giving me looks…" he whispered back.

"What kind of looks?"

"Well……..like that." He pointed to one guard giving him a playboy smile.

Dib cringed.

"Um……..yeah lets walk this way…." Tak redirected Dib towards the elevator. In the elevator, Tak pushed the button to Zim's floor. At this time he'd be asleep…but alert.

They arrived at the door of Zim's bedroom.

"Ok, you got the bat?" asked Tak.

Dib took out a big baseball bat.

"Here. This'll knock him out. Won't kill him though…"

They carefully crept into his room, removing the high-heels that came with their disguises.

Mimi, Gir, and Mimimoose had already gone back to Tak's hiding place so they wouldn't cause unintended trouble.

Silently, Dib and Tak tip-toed to Zim's sleeping form. They could hear him snoring.

Tak had to stifle a laugh. Suddenly, Zim began mumbling incoherent words.

"O…obey….o-bey the…zzz………iron fist…………zzz" he mumbled.

"I think he remembers things in his sleep…." Dib noted.

Tak nodded, raising the bat in her hands. Was ready to take a full swing until…

"Ah….aahah….aaaHHH…" Dib was going to sneeze! Tak lowered the bat, and put a finger to Dib's nose.

"Ah…thanks Tak." He said, wiping his nose.

Tak smiled, raising the bat again.

"AAAAH CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sneezed Dib. A pretty loud sneeze I'd say.

What a cliché, but Zim woke up to the sound.

"What? What do you think your doing?" he demanded.

"Aw shit, now you done it." Tak said to Dib.

"Grrr…………….." Zim growled, he then got a mic. Out from his PAK, calling his guards.

Tak gasped.

"Quick Dib! Get some DNA!" she shouted.

Dib then took the bat and knocked Zim out, just in time before the guards came knocking on the door….eer knocking _down _the door.

"STOP! You're under arrest…" one of them said. They took Tak by the arm, dragging her away, the other heading for Dib.

Zim was knocked out and drooling. Dib then took out a test tube and collected some saliva, making a run for the window. He stopped in his tracks.

"Tak!" he called.

"Dib go!" she sounded angry.

As soon as the other guard came for Dib, he jumped out the window without a thought.

_Oh now you really done it! Your gonna die! _He thought, closing his eyes waiting for death.

Then..he heard a high pitched voice.

"EEH WHY IS BIG HEADED BOY LOOKIN' READY TO PEE-PEE HIS PANTS?" said the voice.

Dib opened his eyes, seeing a familiar green dog face.

"G-gir?" he said.

"EYUP!" Gir replied.

Dib took a look at his surroundings. Gir had saved him. Gir had caught him from falling, using his rocket to fly up to Dib.

"Thanks GIR."

"No problem Mr. Big Head!" he replied, sticking a tongue out.

"My head is not big!" he cried, as Gir took him back to Tak's hiding place.

He could only wonder what happened to Tak…

Meanwhile…….

"Tak…Tak…Tak…" Zim said. There was a purple bruise on his head from where Dib hit him.

Tak was tied up, with two guards holding her down so she could not attempt any sudden attacks on Zim. She kept her head down, refusing to look Zim in the eye.

"I'm surprised to find you…" Zim continued.

"I'm surprised you remember me." She spat. Tak held her head up. "I'm surprised that you even helped me before…" she stated.

"I have never helped you or saved your life in anyway you piece of filth." He replied.

Tak twitched an eye.

"_I'm _the filth here? _**You're **_the one who doesn't remember! _**You're **_the one who was too oblivious before! _**YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME WHEN I WARNED YOU!" **_she was shouting now.

Zim smacked her **hard.**

"SHUT UP!" he shouted back.

Tak didn't even yelp, or make a sound. She just sat there with her head turned from the hit. She then turned her head at Zim, her eyes locked with his.

"….you'll thank me later…" she stated simply.

The guards then took her to prison chamber. Zim stood there, fuming at what she said.

Tak was taken to the same cell as a certain someone….

They threw her inside, causing her to crash, causing the purple-haired girl to wake up.

Gaz's eyes were blurry, but soon cleared as she focused them on someone. She saw an Irken with curly antennas and purple eyes.

"Tak?" Gaz asked, poking Tak with her foot.

Tak's head shot up at the sudden move.

"Holy shit, Gaz?" Tak smiled, and began to stand up. Tak then pulled Gaz into a hug, which almost crushed Gaz's malnourished body.

"T-tak, choking, not breathing.." she gasped.

"Oh sorry." Tak said pulling back.

"Where's Dib?" Gaz asked, eyes full of hope.

Tak explained everything to Gaz. How they needed to find a way to remove the chip without damaging Zim's real memory, see what side-effects it had, and see if it's fatal.

"I think Dib can easily figure it all out. Funny thing is, he'll be working with saliva." Tak said, swaying her legs back and forth on the chair, since her feet didn't reach the floor.

"Eww, how'd you get it?"

"You don't wanna know…" she stated.

Tak pulled out a cell-phone looking device.

"They didn't take my communicator" Tak said in a sing-song voice while smiling. "We should get information from Dib sooner or later."

A/N: Are you happy it's a long chapter? GOOD. Now….ON WITH CHAPTER 8! This story's on a roll LOL. I promise not to abandon this story, like countless others I have found. LOL, for example when I search DATR, ZAGR, GAMR, or Nny x Devi fics, I find a lot of them to be abandoned with only 2 or 5 chapters to read which are unfinished. I don't want that to happen to my story.  Oh and speaking of Nny x Devi, I might be writing a one-shot on this.

Yes yes I know, I haven't read JtHM yet, but I've read parts of it. Atleast I've got an idea. Nny tried to kill Devi before, she kicked his ass, etc. etc.

Oh enough JtHM chatter! More Invader Zim! haha


	8. DNA Reveals

**A/N: another chapter in the same day. Be f**king happy.**

**Oh and if you don't know the DNA bases and stuff, I'll explain.**

**There are 4 bases to DNA. Adenine, Thiamine, Cytosine, and Guanine.**

**In "Chargaff's Rules" it is explained that Adenine always is paired with Thiamine, and Cytosine with Guanine. They make up the "rungs" of the DNA's double helix shape. The sides of this "ladder" (a.k.a the double helix) are made up of phosphates and sugars.**

**Make sense? LOL (holy crap I'm a science nerd haha)**

_**Chapter 8 – DNA Reveals….**_

Dib loomed over the microscope. His back was aching from hours of studying the DNA.

He sighed, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"I really don't know what this all means…" he mumbled.

Mimi, in her cat disguise, leaped on the desk he was working on.

"May I take a look Dib-human?" she asked.

He nodded, looking sleepy.

Mimi looked at the DNA sample. She magnified the microscope even more to get a look at the DNA's bases. No mutations. Adenine was paired with Thiamine, correctly, while Cytosine was paired with Guanine correctly.

"Hmm….nothing wrong at all…" Mimi mumbled.

Then Mimi gasped…if robots can gasp.

She turned her head. Dib was already asleep. She pounched on Dib's chest, making him wake up.

"AAH! THE WEASELS." He cried.

"Dib-human, relax! I think I found something wrong with the DNA!" she said triumphantly.

Dib took a look at the microscope.

"Ok Dib-human, see the DNA bases?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Ok look, do you see that round circle thing eating up the DNA pieces?"

Dib's eyes widened.

In the DNA, he could see metal-like, small, round objects floating around. These objects would chew and eat pieces of DNA bases and use themselves to replace them. It would slowly change Zim's genetics.

"Zim's mutating?!" he cried.

"It would appear so, big-headed boy." Mimi walked casually towards the microscope taking another look inside.

"Hmm…it seems that as his genes and memory change, Zim will grow to be…stranger." She said, still looking inside the microscope. "Symptoms will include aggressiveness, extreme irritability, good skill in aim, strength, etc. and lastly he'll get a sex-drive."

Dib's eye twitched.

"A what?" he asked.

"Meaning… he's gonna have the urge to…well get someone laid." She said.

Dib's face was similar to O_O

"He'll probably be trying to seduce females and eventually…you get it. In one-word, he'll become a Casanova." She continued.

"OH MY GOD! AND HE'S GOT GAZ AND TAK!" Dib panicked, 2 reasons why.

One, he might get Tak laid, and jealousy would rise up.

Two, he doesn't want his only younger sister getting raped by some evil dictator.

"Do not worry Dib-head. I'm sure we'll get to him before _that _symptom occurs." She reassured.

"You'd better hope so missy!" Dib cried nervously, pointing at her.

"I do not see what Mistress Tak sees in you.." she mumbled, too quietly for anyone but herself to hear.

The prison chamers…

A beeping noise woke up the two girls. Well, one girl and a female irken.

The noise came from Tak's pocket.

"That must be Dib!" Tak said turning on her communicator.

"Tak? Tak you there?" Dib said on-screen.

"Dib! Did you find anything?" she said.

Gaz had tears in her eyes.

"DIB! Holy fuck, are you okay?" she said.

"I'm fine. Wow Gaz. This is so unlike you." Dib said.

"Ooh whatever, I'm glad your okay." Gaz smiled.

"Ok ok, enough with that brother-sister thing you humans call **"family"**." She said.

"Dib, any information?" Tak asked.

"Yes. Thanks to Mimi." He said. "Mimi and I have found that in Zim's DNA, particles of strange round objects are slowly eating away his DNA using themselves to replace his genetics and memory. Because of that, Zim's slowly mutating in God knows what. Apparently, the symptoms are aggressiveness, extreme irritability, good skill in aim, strength, etc. and a sex-drive." Dib said.

The two girls were quiet for a moment at what Dib said lastly.

"So…Zim is gonna?" Tak said.

"GET THAT SICK-FUCK AWAY FROM ME DAMMIT." Gaz yelled.

"That's not important!" Mimi suddenly jumped on-screen.

"At this point, Mistress Tak and Gaz should be finding a way to escape. My scanners show that there's an air vent in near the girls' bathroom where you can easily escape into a sewer that leads right outside the building. We need you two. Right now, Dib and I are researching ways to remove the chip without messing up Zim's memory."

"Mimi! Ah, good girl, that's an ingenious plan!" Tak beamed.

"Ok now you're starting to sound like the old Zim Tak.." Dib said boredly.

"We have to go. Be careful." Dib and Mimi said. With that, Tak turned off her communicator.

Tak then sighed.

"I'm glad he's okay." She mumbled.

Gaz looked sincerely at Tak.

"You're in love." She said simply.

"Nonsense! Irkens do not love." Tak said, now sitting up on the bed.

"Tak, your in love with my brother and you know." Gaz replied.

"And what do you have to prove this ludicrous theory?"

"Lets see….back in 6th grade, when you first arrived, you and Dib kept pouring BBQ sauce all over Zim and acted like you two were on a date. Just now, I could see your huge-concern for him. Oh! And when you were in the girls' bathroom with Mimi, I heard you confess to Mimi that you liked Dib because Mimi was concerned about your behavior around him!" she smirked.

Tak blushed a million shades. "So?!" she cried. "That doesn't prove a thing!"

"Your in denial, I win." Gaz smirked and folded her arms in victory.

Tak was still blushing, and now fuming with embarrassment.

"Be happy though. I know for damn good fact that Dib likes you back." Gaz said.

"And I know for a damn good fact that you like Zim!" Tak accused.

Now Tak was the triumphant one.

"I most certainly do not! There's no way I could love that…that…narcissist, sick fuck!" she said.

"_Now _who's in denial?" Tak smiled.

"There's no way your convincing me that I like Zim…not without evoking my wrath however!"

"Whatever you say Gaz."

Gaz fell asleep that day, grumbling and talking to herself, listing all the ways she could NOT love Zim.

Everyone hides their feelings….

**A/N: A little shorter. This isn't nearing the end yet. Have a "good" day. ******


	9. Into the Mind of Zim

A/N: Good heavens no I would never abandon you guys! Hehe, I'm glad you like my story though.  and if you don't like ZAGR, DATR,RAPR, or GAMR, then leave instead of flaming it. Cmon if you hate it, stay the fuck away from it, geez and move on with your lives.

**Woah, lol a little rant.**

I'm just gonna give a little warning: This story will begin to get graphic, both in sexual themes and violence themes. Blood, gore, all that.

**I will be writing a **_**SLIGHT **_**lemon okay? ONLY SLIGHT. Not…well…if you've read **_**Savory Sadism **_(which I enjoyed, good story) **I will not be going that far, and Savory Sadism is a Nny x Devi fic.**

**SORRY! SORRY! I'm talking again! ON WITH THE STORY:**

Chapter 9 – Into the Mind of Zim

(Ooohhh Zim's P.O.V!)

Zim P.O.V

I stood at my desk. Bored as ever. What kind of leader becomes bored? Hmm…should I torture the humans? Or should I be re-searching information about this…leader of the rebels?

It'd be most delighting to torture the humans, their pitiful wails, aahh, like music to my antennae. HAHAHA! THEY SUFFER! WHAT FUN!

Then again, it'd be even more exciting to get information from that Gazlene Membrane and then take over even more humans to destroy.

But it would take time.

Speaking of this…Gaz…….a rather 'attractive human' I'd say. Never have I seen her before, but if I had a human enslaved to be my Queen, she'd be my pathetic little slave.

I chuckled to myself.

Then again…I have Tak to destroy. It seems that she and the leader, aka Gazlene Membrane's brother, have some kind of relationship together.

Wouldn't it be funny to see the look on Tak's face when I decide to kill her love? Love….hmm…LOVE! OH I LAUGH AT THE EMOTION! It's sickly I'd say! I'm not surprised that Tak has this…love disease. She was weak anyways. Always has been, always will be.

What confuses my head at the moment is why these prisoners of mine are saying they know me. Is it part of their scheme? Or is it the truth?

Wait, how can I be suggesting their insignificant chatter as the truth?! Am I going mad? No…my mind is much too superior for that.

My thoughts were then interrupted when a message from the Almighty Tallest have arrived.

How I dream to be in their power. Despite my jealousy for their power, I still was loyal to them. Great leaders I'd say. I smiled.

When I turned on the message, I was greeted by my leaders, but they did not look so happy.

"My Tallests, is there a problem?" I asked, concerned.

"Well, you see Zim…" Red began.

"THE SNACKS! WHERE ARE MY DONUTS! THE SNACKS ARE GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Purple cried out in agony.

I raised an eyebrow at my crying leader.

"The snacks are gone. We need some kind of human to be sent to Foodcourtia for more snacks." Red explained, as his co-leader was screaming at Irken soldiers like a woman that was PMSing at the moment.

I grinned.

"Oh yes, I have a human." I called one of my soldiers.

"INVADER TEK! SEND IN THE HUMAN KNOWN AS #2153! IGGINS!" I screamed.

"Y-yes sir! Right away sir!" Tek replied.

In about 2 minutes, Tek arrived. Iggins was screaming.

"NOOOOO! I'M THE BETTER GAMER! I DESERVE TO LIVE!" Iggins wailed.

"Oh shut up you pathetic piece of dipshit." I said, sending him a threatening, cold glare. He immediately shut his mouth.

"You are to be sent to Foodcourtia to acquire snacks for my leaders." I ordered.

I looked to Tek.

"Make sure he sent there. No food or water for his 5 month journey. If he doesn't live, I'm sending 3 humans there." I said.

"Yes sir." Said Tek, giving me a salute.

I chuckled. Iggins wouldn't last, I knew that. I just wanted to see the human squeal.

"WHAT? WHERE IS THIS FOODCOURTIA? NO!!!!" Iggins cried. His shrieks become softer and more distant as Tek and him left the room.

"I've sent a human sirs. No need to worry." I turned back to the screen.

As I did, Almighty Tallest Purple was beginning to foam at the mouth, his eyes dilated and looking crazy. Red was trying to calm him down. They didn't notice me looking.

"LOOK PURPLE! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN NOW!" Red screeched.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I NEED MY SNACKS! I NEED –" but he was cut off when I saw Red lock lips with him,

My eyes widened, my antennae lowering down, like a when a dog or puppy was sad.

"That calm ya down?" Red asked, smirking deviously.

"Yeaaaah…" Purple replied dreamily.

"Um…sirs? What was that?" I asked, still wide-eyed and a little disturbed at my leader's sudden "love-kissing."

"Nothing…nothing. Uh…that is all Zim." Red quickly added.

I nodded my head, and turned off the communicator.

Now, I was off to get some information on this….Gaz. No. I wanted to play with her. Some kind of urge in my mind, but I always get what I want anyways. She was attractive anyways.

She was alone in her chamber today. We had taken Tak for questioning, but she was being hard-headed. She will surely be punished.

I opened the door, leading to Gaz's room. She turned her head, surprised. She had been staring at the ceiling.

"Hello Gaz." I said, smiling.

She only glared and ignored me, but she kept her guard up.

"Nothing to say this time?" I walked closer to her, spider-legs waiting to pin her down for any information.

This time, she retorted with a rather nasty reply.

"Fuck off you dick-head!" she yelled.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Young ladies shouldn't speak like that." I replied. Toying with her was fun. I grinned as she began to fume.

"Shut up! You have no idea-" but I cut her off. I pinned her down on the floor, using my spider legs and P.A.K tentacles to subdue her.

"Let go of me you sick son of a…"

I put a finger to her lips. "Shh shh…" I said.

I turned her head to the side, and began to nip at the crook of her neck.

"No need for violence…" I whispered.

She growled and tried to hold her hand up, but I blew on her neck and darted my tongue out to tickle her, which caused her to slowly quiet down a little.

"Aw…you humans like that don't you?" I taunted. This angered her again, and tried to kick me, but one of my PAK tentacles quickly held her down.

"What do you want? Come here to toy with me?" she hissed.

"I just wanna play with you Gazzy." I said.

She tried to bite me, but I clamed a hand at her mouth, still playing around with her by tickling her neck.

"I know you like me Gazzy.." I whispered in her ear. I nuzzled by head in her soft purple hair.

I looked at her, her face reddening. Humans can change color? Surprising.

"Just leave me the FUCK alone okay? I'm not about to be raped by you dammit!" she screeched at me.

"Aww…..now you really hurt me." I put on "puppy dog eyes" as humans called it, and made a heart-like shape on my chest, looking sad.

"You sick fuck!" she screamed.

I was tried of her continues cursing. Then, I remembered what humans do to their mates that seems to make them very weary in the knees or weak in the mind.

My mouth crushed on hers, with her screaming, and kicking. I used all the force in my PAK to hold her down. Innocent and chaste kiss though, nothing too…dramatic. I'd get there eventually. I always get what I want. And I wanted Gaz.

She pulled away from me, spitting at the floor, probably trying to clean her mouth of my "kiss".

"OH MY GOD! YOU SON OF A FUCKIN' ASS HOLE BITCH!!!" she screeched.

I only smirked.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that, no?" I asked, looking down at her.

"GET THE FUCK OUT." She screeched.

I released her, but as I did, she punched me in the squeedly-splooch but it didn't hurt for once. As she saw no reaction to the blow, she began to aim at my head, but I caught her hand, and pulled her to me.

"Playtime's over my little Gaz." I teased, before knocking her out unconscious.

I placed her now limp body on the bed, leaving her to rest.

What a day.

A/N: *vomits* OH MY GOD.I JUST FRIGGIN WROTE A LOVE SCENE! AAAAHHHH! What the frick's wrong with me? Haha, and lookie here! You got to be in Zim's point of view! Had fun no?

**This will be the only chapter to be in a character's point of view, I'm guessing. The rest will normally be in author's P.O.V**

**ALSO. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF IT'S OOC. It's the frikken story that counts! I added SOME in-character-ness to them! Like how Gaz can easily beat people up, and how Zim can be maniacal. Or how Tak thinks up ingenious plans with Mimi, or how Dib screams how his head isn't big. Or how GIR is loving Tacos or how Mimimoose merely squeaks! SO YEAH, THINK ABOUT THE DAMN STORY.**

…**..*blushes* oops………….ehehhehe rant. Sorry there. Next chapter maybe posted in a few minutes? Maybe not. I dunno.**


	10. Nightmare RIP Michael J

**A/N: Thank you all my reviewers! **

**I thank:**

_**Geminidragon76 (big fan btw! Haha)**_

_**InvaderGaz666**_

_**Minus Your Plus**_

_**Emily-Twilight**_

_**And last, but not least, Darkness Shade Sonata**_

Thanks for keepin' me going guys! And yes, I do update.  I'll be constantly updating only on the weekdays this Summer. Weekends are "military school training", ok not rlly, but my mom was mad at my grades….oh you get it.

**ON WITH THE STORY!: (I never get tired of saying that haha)**

Chapter 10 – Nightmare (idea suggested by InvaderGaz666)

_It was dark. Total nothingness. She knew she was conscious though. _

"_Where am I?" she called, her voice ringing back to her as an echo in the nothingness._

_She moved her legs to walk, they moved normally as they should, but she had no idea where she was going._

_Suddenly, she bumped into something, or someone…_

_The light had suddenly come back, her vision blurred, but later focused on this someone in front of her._

"_Dib?" she called, as her vision became less blurry._

_It was Dib. He stepped out of the shadows, making his presence known to her. She was glad to see him, but he didn't seem so happy._

"_Gaz! You gotta get outta her! Now!" Dib cried, holding onto Gaz's shoulders._

"_Please, it's not safe her! You gotta get………" he was cut off. A gasp soon coming out from his chest._

"_Dib? I gotta what?" She asked him again, shaking him._

_Dib looked down to his stomach, blood was dripping through._

_Gaz gasped and took a step back. Blood began to come from Dib's mouth, and soon a blade was seen coming out of his chest._

"_Gaz…….run…" he whimpered. Dib fell to his knees, blood still flowing out and soon collapsed. Gaz rushed to his side, shaking him calling his name._

"_Dib! Don't you fucking die out on me yet! Not now!" she screamed, tears forming in her eyes. Gaz began to cry out, screaming. But she stopped when she heard a low chuckle._

"_Hehehe…." Came the sick laugh again._

"_Who's there?" she yelled out. Another laugh. Out of the shadows poked an antennae, and two menacing crimson eyes. A zipper-like smile that sent shivers down her spine._

"_Z-zim?" she gasped. "Go away!" she said, her voice raising higher. Zim then moved more into the light and revealed a bloodied knife._

"_You know, you humans are so easy…but so messy, to kill." He walked forward towards her. All her will and brain power screamed at her to move and try to beat him up, but she was dead-frozen to the spot. Her eyes were locked on him, and the knife._

"_Why don't you join your brother?" he asked, pointing at Dib's lifeless body. She cringed, she began to run as her body began to function again but too late. Zim had grabbed her, pulling Gaz close to him._

"_Say Goodnight, and sleep tight." He whispered._

_Gaz felt a sharp pain inside her chest. She gasped out. Looking down at her shirt, she was covered in blood, and a knife was protruding from her chest. She looked up, Zim was gone._

_She began to cry as darkness consumed her again. But she cried tears of blood._

"AAH!!!!" Gaz shot up from her bed. She was breathing hard, and unevenly. She checked her chest, no blood. She was back in the prison chamber, with Tak sleeping soundly next to her. Gaz hugged her knees close to herself and began to cry, but she stopped.

"No. I won't cry. It makes you weak. Crying makes you weak. Crying makes you weak…" she repeated to herself over and over.

"My God..it seemed so real…" she whispered.

"Oh Dibby baby…" Tak mumbled, as she shifted in her bed, hugging a pillow tightly with her antennas twitching and curling in delight.

"Dib…DIB!" she half-whispered, half-screamed, as to not wake Tak. Then she remembered.

"It was only a nightmare. Thank God." She sighed in relif, crashing her head back in the pillow. As she tried to go back to sleep, all that nightmare did was haunt her.

The images flashed through Gaz's head like a movie. Now she couldn't sleep. She was too afraid to go near Zim now. Fear. It had never really struck her before. She had hardly been afraid. The last time she became afraid was when she watched as her mother slowly died from cancer in the hospital. Then, she was only 7 and didn't understand. It was how she became so bitter and why she had distracted herself from life using a Gameslave.

And speaking of Gameslaves, she needed her's right now. Gaz watched as Tak dreamt about her brother and herself…possibly a wet dream, especially from what Tak was mumbling.

"Dib you little sweetcake!" she giggled, in her sleep. Gaz rolled her eyes, then felt a little bit of jealousy.

_Lucky you. You're not in love with someone who's become completely different all of a sudden. _She thought bitterly. Reading back her past thought, she shook her head.

_NO! You don't love him! This isn't even him anymore. Love only kills you in the end anyways. _She screamed in her head, trying to calm herself down.

For the rest of the night, Gaz could only stare at the ceiling in sleeplessness. Her only entertainment was listening to Tak mumble "love-thoughts" about her brother, which both made her laugh and become a little disgusted, cringing at the thoughts in which Tak thought her brother was a 'hotcake'.

She turned on the small T.V in the room which had horrible connection. She fumbled with the antennas on the T.V until a semi-clear scene was on. It was late at night, and it was Irken news. Gaz lowered the volume, so no one would hear her this late.

"There's gotta be SOMETHING here in English!" she complained, flipping through various Irken channels with alien languages she could not understand. She even passed through an Irken soap opera!

"Nyer Min….yru rversn dtra!" one Irken on the screen said, holding another Irken's hand, a female, in some kind of dramatic love's promise.

The female Irken cried as the male Irken began to ride off into the sunset with some horselike, blue-ish creature, with 5 eyes.

Gaz raised her eyes, pressing the "Information" button on the program, she saw that this drama series had begun right after Irk took over Earth.

"This is what you get when Irkens watch Earth T.V?" Gaz asked herself, sitting on the bed Indian style. She began to flip through more channels. Checking the half-broken clock on the table, it was 3:15 AM in Earth time and some kind of Irken numbers, probably Irk's time.

Gaz flicked back to the drama channel that Irkens had and just guessed at what the actors/actresses were saying.

Another episode came on from the same drama she had seen a few minutes ago. At first a flashback from the previous episode, and then the show itself.

"This is getting boring…….." she mumbled, now she was laying upside down on the bed, staring at the T.V. She turned it off and tried to go back to sleep, but when she did, the nightmare just came back to her.

By now, Tak had quieted down, now just snoring. Eventually, sleep had finally come to Gaz. Her eyes getting heavy.

"I'm not afraid of you, Zim." She mumbled, before going back to sleep. She didn't dream.

* * *

Dib lay on the couch in deep thought. He was still not sleeping.

_Don't worry Gaz. I'll keep that creep fucker away from you. _He thought.

_You too Tak. _He added and smiled. A high-pitched yawn reached his ears. It was GIR. Dib turned his head to face him.

"Gir? Why aren't you asleep?" Dib asked him.

"Becaauseee.." Gir whined. "Mimi won't stop clinging!" he complained more, like a 5 year old. It was true. Mimi was clinging to him, but she was asleep, and out of her cat disguise.

Dib smirked and chuckled.

"I think she likes you. Maybe she doesn't know she's hugging you." Dib replied.

"But she making kissy sounds! Like when Masta did before he go mean to that scary lady!" he replied, rasing his hands and tingling his fingers at the words 'scary'.

"W-what?" Dib asked, getting off the couch, half-laughing.

"Yeah yeah! Master go 'Gazzzz I lubb youu!' in his sleepy-time!" Gir said cheerily. His happy expression quickly going down to a frown.

"Get Mimi off! I WANNA SLEEP WITH !!!!!" he whined even more. Dib raised an eyebrow, as Gir got a random, moldy taco from his back.

Dib then poked Mimi.

"Mimi? Wake up please. Wake up…." He said as he began shaking the female SIR unit.

Mimi's eyes slid open, soon yawning like a cat.

_That cat disguise is wearing off of her. _Dib thought.

She perked up, and soon jumped as she noticed she was on Gir,

"HHEHEEHE. Mimi-kinz got SCAREDIED!" he laughed.

"Ok ok, both of you, sleep. Now." He ordered.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww……" Gir groaned. "Why you have to be soooo MEANY-ISH like that eh???" he said, sulking. He then skipped cheerily to his bed as Mimi followed him, blushing.

"SIR units…" he said, rolling his eyes. Plopping back down on the couch, he began to get drowsy, soon falling asleep. A dreamless sleep.

A/N: *yawn* writing this made me sleepy…haha, and I wrote this at 10:01 PM. Speaking of sleeping, my left arm just fell asleep. You know that tingling, tired feeling you get in your legs and arms and you can't seem to move it until the tingling goes away? Yeah, something like that. Ok ok, sorry. I just wanted Gaz to have a nightmare about Zim, and that actually caused her to remember her secret love for Zim.

* * *

**TODAY ON JUNE 25, 2009** MICHAEL JACKSON IS DEAD! I heard on the news. I have mixed thoughts on him. He is not pure evil, but he is not pure good. I think that it was horrible what he did to young children and his plastic-surgery addiction but still, a good singer. He died from coma/cardiac arrest. I _wasn't _a big fan of him okay? But I loved his song Thriller and trust me I know other songs since my dad likes his music. Apparently, as the news says, he was gonna perform his "Comeback Tour" until he died. Wow….

I know I know, everyone's going all "omg" over this. Trust me, I'm NOT a big fan.

R.I.P Michael Jackson 1959- 2009

**(next chapter posted tomorrow morning or so. Maybe.) **


	11. The Operation

**A/N: **Awwwww….not a lot of reviews? Ok tell me the truth, is this fic getting sucky? Because at the moment, the reason for it's suckiness (LOL) is because I'm building it up. Don't worry, blood, gore, action, and…a future lemon. But not an all-out lemon. A leading-into-lemon, that later gets cut off.

**Disclaimer: **_**I pity you if you actually think I own Invader Zim. Why the fock would I own it? If I did, I wouldn't be posting the story on **____** now would I?**_

_**Chapter 11 – Escaping!**_

Gaz woke up to the sound of someone chugging down a kind of liquid. She raised her head, and scanned her "forever closed-eyes" around the room for the source.

"Tak? You there?" the purple-haired teen asked groggily, scratching an eye. Her vision blurry.

"One minute Gaz! You just wait!" came Tak's British voice.

Gaz got out of bed and searched for her.

"Tak where are you?" She asked.

"Over here!" Tak replied in the corner of the room. Tak was sitting in the corning, rocking back and forth while drinking Poop-Cola. Surrounding her were even more Poop-Cola cans, which were empty.

As Gaz's vision cleared, she raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the female Irken.

"Uhhh…what exactly are you doing?" Gaz said, pointing at the empty cans.

"S-s-soda!!! Hahha! Makes ya REALLLY go to the bathroom!" Tak laughed out.

"And?"

"Mimisaidthattherewasanairventinthegirl'sbathroomandthatwecouldescapefromthere!" she said all at once.

_**((Translation: **__Mimi said that there was an air vent in the girl's bathroom and that we could escape from there!__**))**_

"So drinking Poop-Cola helps you how?"

"S-seeeeeee THE THANG ISSSS, Soldiers won't letcha go to the bathroom unless ya really gotta!" Tak said, smiling cheerily from all the sugar in the Poop-Cola.

_She didn't think this plan out first did she…?_ Gaz thought.

"OMIGAWD, I GOTTA GO PEE!!!!!!!" Tak screamed, clutching on to her…ok you get it.

Gaz looked out the door, there was Invader Zak (you should remember him) sleeping.

"Hey Zak." She whispered. No response from him.

"Zak!" she whispered louder. The dark-green Irken snorted and woke up, turning his head to Gaz.

"Tak and I need to go to the bathroom." She said. She took a glance at the quivering Tak, who's bladder (or whatever Irken organ it was called) was ready to explode.

"Oh dear Irk. Fine then, but hurry up." Zak then unlocked the door, letting the two girls out and lead them to the bathroom.

As they went inside, Gaz was already unscrewing the bolts on the air-vent, while Tak was busy on the other hand. She heard a liquid dripping noise and made a slight "yuck…" sound.

Then she heard Tak sigh contently.

"Are you fuckin' done yet? How much Poop-Cola did you drink? Where did you even get Poop-Cola?!" Gaz yelled at Tak's stall door.

"Irken soldiers sure do sleep like smeets!" she giggled.

_That damned cola has gone straight to her head…. _Gaz thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up, we're ready to go." She called.

Tak came out of the bathroom stall, with pride. Oh yeah, the real Tak was back.

Gaz climbed in first, followed by Tak. Their knees clanging to the metal. They continued to crawl until they came upon a "fork in the road."

"….which way?" Tak asked.

"I don't know, you pick."

"I don't have my tracking equipment." Tak replied, shaking her head.

"Fine, then we'll guess. I say that way." Said Gaz pointing to the right way.

If you could call it the "right way".

"Agreed." Tak nodded and followed Gaz towards the right vent way.

Soon they found a dead end, another vent opening with some light coming in.

"I thought Mimi said this would lead to a sewer entrance or something." Gaz said, turning to Tak.

"Maybe we took the wrong way. Lets turn around and go left then."

Gaz turned to go back, until she felt her foot go through the vent opening. Her eyes wide open. She could only guess where they had ended up.

Zim had his head in a face-palm, listening to his leaders argue on transmission.

"I still say your lasers are stupid, Red." Said Purple, crossing his arms.

"They are not! They are so cool! Listen to em' go 'pew pew pew'!"

Zim raised his head.

"Um, Sirs? I'd love to continue this _riveting _argument with you, but can we please go on with the plans to invade planet Yerblorch?" he suggested.

"Fine fine." Said Red. He turned to Purple. "Pur, buddy? Anything to say?"

Purple's back was still turned.

"I'm not talking to _him _until he agrees that his lasers are dangerous to eyes!"

Zim groaned and went back to a face-palm. He listened as his leaders began to argue more and more, but Red was actually teasing Purple, more than arguing.

Zim's hand headed for the "end message" button.

"Ok if you're gonna argue, I'll just be-" he heard a clang of metal, making him jump and accidentally push the button to end the message. Zim paused, then shrugged.

_Eh I was gonna press it anyways. _He thought.

He saw where the clang had come from, the air vent. And there, he saw a leg poking out, whoever it belonged to wearing dark jeans. It appeared to be a human leg. Zim then pulled on the leg revealing who it belonged to.

In the vent, Gaz could feel a force pushing her out. She scrambled to get away but it was too late.

"Gaz!" Tak called. But Gaz made a simple "shh!" gesture by putting a finger to her lips. Tak then closed her mouth.

Zim then pulled Gaz all the way out of the vent, holding her upside down by the leg.

"You!" he glared at her with his piercing red eyes. Without thought, Gaz then used her other leg to kick his face, causing Zim to let go and cover his nose.

"See ya sucker!" she called, before crawling back into the vent. Zim snapped back to reality and ran after her, going to into the vent. He grabbed her legs and pulled himself up to get to her waist. Gaz gasped at the sudden contact.

"Get off me!" she shouted, and she then kicked her legs at his face. Zim dodged every kick and pulled at her, causing her to quickly slide out of the vent.

Tak then lunged for Gaz's arms, pulling her away from Zim, but to no avail.

_Aw, fuck. How'd he get so friggin strong??? _Tak thought.

As Zim pulled more, the two were out of the vent, Zim still holding Gaz's waist.

"And just where do you think you were going, huh Gazzy?" he teased. Gaz growled in response and swung her arm at him for a punch, causing purple blood to form on his lower lip.

He shot her a deathly glare and smirked.

"Ok, fine. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. Hit me with your best shot, **human!**" he shouted at her.

"With pleasure." She replied, cracking her knuckles.

With that, Zim actually made the first move. He tackled her to the ground.

"Aw, you fucker!" she spat at his face.

"Now where have I seen this before…………oh lemme think…" he scratched his chin in thought. "Oh yes I remember! This was when I first played with you…." He purred.

He wasn't even using his PAK to hold her down, but only his arms and legs. Gaz noticed Tak crawling out of the vent, heading for a huge book. She winked at Gaz and mouthed her the words:

_Trust me, and distract him._

Gaz gave her a look, instead of nodding as to not make Zim suspicious. She faced him again and smiled.

"Oh really?" she replied.

"And I strictly remember how you squealed in terror…" he said, almost pitifully.

Gaz resisted the urge to growl and kick is ass, instead she began to reach for his antennae and stroked it. Wow…what a distraction, hehe.

Zim's crimson eyes widened at her actions. His eye-lids became half closed in a dreamy daze as Gaz stroked him more.

"I remember you doing something quite similar." She said.

Suddenly, Tak appeared from behind Zim, raising a large book, about to strike his head. Gaz smiled sadistically.

"You'll pay for that." She smiled, showing teeth, some of her back teeth looking sharpened.

"What are speaking about you wretched---" Zim gave out a gasp, and soon an idiotic smile formed his face as he was struck by Tak and fell to the ground.

Gaz pushed his body off of her. She looked at Tak, and to Zim. The two exchanged smiles then burst into laughter.

"You should've seen his face when you knocked him out!" Gaz breathed through her laughing.

Tak laughed even more and went to examine Zim.

"Ha! Look! I left him a huge bruise!" she tittered. There laughter began to tone down into small breathes of giggles until the laughing stopped.

"Ok, ok ok I'm done laughing." Said Tak, clutching her now aching squeedly-splooch.

Gaz nodded and began to drag Zim's body towards the vent.

"W-what are you doing?" Tak asked.

"We're taking him with us. This may be the only chance we've got to fix his fucked up memory." She said, still pushing the unconscious Zim into the vent.

Tak agreed and pushed the rest of Zim into the vent.

"Now that that's solved, how are we gonna drag him in the vent?" Tak questioned.

"Since he's inside first, I'll just push him forwards until we get to the sewer, or wherever this thing leads to."

Gaz then crawled into the vent, being on top of Zim in a rather awkward position. Zim's unconscious body was facing her, eyes closed.

"Wow this is weird." She mumbled. "Alrighty then, Zim. You're coming with us." She told him. She and Tak went back to the "fork in the road" of the vent and turned left.

"Oh God he's slowing us down." Tak mumbled.

"Whatever, just be lucky were close to something…no dead end yet."

The two…well two and a knocked out Earth's ruler soon found themselves to another air vent opening. Gaz opened it, looming over Zim. When she opened it, she saw a concrete floor. She climbed out, careful not to walk on Zim, and investigated. She was in a parking lot.

"Where is this?" Gaz mumbled.

Tak climbed out, hauling Zim out and setting him on the floor.

"How does that building lead to a parking lot? Don't you guys use Voot Cruisers?" Gaz asked.

Tak nodded.

"If my analysis is correct, I believe we are in the same building that used the be the Mall for this godforsaken place. Tak said, looking around."

Gaz then thought back to when she was 10 years old and was at the Mall waiting to get her Gameslave 2. She then chuckled when she also remembered bringing Iggins to his nightmare world by destroying all of his batteries.

_That taught him. _She grinned sadistically.

"I think so." Gaz replied. "Ok, Dib got out of here, I think we'd get out of here even faster."

Tak nodded and began to drag Zim's body carrying one shoulder. Gaz supporting the other shoulder.

They began to pick up their pace as they hid throughout the city, carrying Zim. If even one stupid, single, solitary, Irken soldier saw them, they'd be caught and go back to square 1.

Eventually, they found Tak's hiding place. By that time, they were gasping for air.

"What……..*gasp* the fock does this guy….eat?" Gaz wheezed.

"God knows." Tak replied. Gaz then collapsed and sat on the stairs of Tak's hiding spot as Tak headed for the door. She made a light knocking sound.

Dib heard the knocking on the door. He began to panic.

"That's not possible, they couldn't have found me this easily!" Dib said to himself. He then looked up thoughtfully. "Maybe it's someone important or someone in trouble…" he mumbled.

He took a weapon with him, specifically a laser gun, just in case. He was anxiously holding the laser gun, ready to fire at anyone at the door. As soon as he opened the door, he let out a scream and pointed the laser gun at the person in the door, but then to be silenced when a black-gloved hand covered his mouth.

"Shut it Dib! Do you wish for us to be caught?" Tak warned. Dib's eyes lit up with glee.

"Tak! Oh Tak!" he shouted and pulled Tak into an embrace. Tak's face tinted purple (because Irkens have purple blood duh.)

"Uh…yeah ok get off." She mumbled, though in her head she wished to stay longer.

"Is Gaz with you?" he asked hopefully. Tak nodded and Dib rushed outside to see an almost asleep Gaz on the stairs next to an unconscious Zim.

"Gaz! I missed you so - …..w-what?!" he gasped in horror.

"Why is he here?!"

Gaz turned to face him and smiled.

"Heh…did you forget already?" she said darkly, but still with a smirk.

"Oh yeah right…" Dib grinned sheepishly. Dib then took Zim's legs and pulled him inside the hideout.

Tak was on the couch, closing her eyes probably resting. As Gaz lifted Zim up on the table, she took a rest herself.

Dib, without realizing it, began to stare at Tak. He loved how she looked, whether or not she had a disguise on. At the moment, her disguise was not present. The only thing that really differs between Irkens is their eyes, their height, and their antennae. Dib sighed contently as he remembered Tak's first day on Earth. How they had joyfully tortured Zim with BBQ Sauce. What fun for them.

Dib was so rudely shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a wailing.

"WHAT DO YOU DISGUSTING PIG-HEADED HUMANS THINK YOU ARE DOING? NO ONE TOUCHERS THE ALMIGHTY ZIM, DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL HAVE MY IRKEN SOLDIERS SENT YOU OUT INTO AN AIR-LOCK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME??? **YOU'LL BE SHOT OUT INTO IN AIR LOCK!!!!**" Zim screamed in anger.

"Put a fuckin' sock in it Space-Boy!" Gaz spat. With deft hands, Tak injected Zim with anesthetics, quickly putting him to sleep and shutting him up.

Gaz gave a glance to the now-sleeping Zim.

_He's cute when he sleeps…._ Gaz thought. Quickly she threw those thoughts away.

Slowly, Tak began to open Zim's PAK. Inside was wires of many kinds. There were even small pockets where he kept his PAK's tentacles. 2 pockets on each side from where his spider legs came from.

"All this in a measly little backpack?!" said Gaz.

"Yup, now we need to find that damned chip." Replied Tak. This operation was not only dangerous, that Gaz, Tak, or Dib could possibly get electrocuted, it was also lethal for Zim. One dislocation of a wire in his PAK, and he was surely dead. They could accidentally remove vital information, and even his real memory.

They actually used GIR as a chart to see how Zim was doing. To check on his heart, his breathing, etc. Gir could take out a small screen which showed his heartbeat and breathing.

Tak grabbed a pair of medical gloves and told everyone to put on a mask as well as herself. She began to search the PAK's wires slowly and noticed there were even small veins covering the wires. She noticed a few broken and dead ones, probably from Red and Purple's painful clawing into the PAK.

As she got deeper, her gloved hand became more and more covered in purple blood. The small veins were not a big deal, since Irkens can easily heal themselves without thinking, if a minor injury, such as tiny veins breaking.

Eventually, Tak found the "motherboard" of the PAK. Inside the "motherboard" was a small, greenish and gold chip, attached to the side. She removed her hand which had made a cleared view to the motherboard and motioned to Dib and Gaz for the tweezers. But it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Directly in front of where the chip had been put was a large artery that seemed to have helped the PAK stay connected to Zim. If she wasn't careful, she could puncture the artery with the tweezers, or possibly rip the large vein apart with her hands.

Tak became nervous, she didn't want to kill Zim no matter how much she hated him because of his mistake. Thankfully she had already half-forgiven him.

"I can't…I can't…." she gasped, dropping the tweezers. "I don't want to kill him…" she said.

Dib took off his mask and hers and tried to calm her down. Meanwhile, Gaz picked up the tweezers, putting on medical gloves herself.

"Listen Tak, you're not gonna kill him. We trust you okay? You should be able to trust yourself." Dib assured her.

Meanwhile, Gaz headed for Zim's open PAK with the tweezers. Carefully and slowly, she reached her hand into Zim's PAK. She searched for the motherboard and where the chip had been found. With her small hands, she twisted her wrist and used the tweezers to clamp onto the chip. Now she needed a way to pull out her hand without hurting the artery. Gaz came up with an idea. Slowly, she pulled her wrist up, leaving only her fingers to touch the tweezers, then she quickly, but carefully pulled the chip out of the motherboard. She smiled to herself.

"I am a good surgeon, no?" she mumbled to herself. She then turned to Tak and Dib.

"Hey lovebirds, you done? Because I've got the chip." She said in a monotone voice. Tak looked up and saw the chip in-between the tweezers.

"You did it!" she gasped.

"Yup, and it would have been faster if you didn't start going all twitchy on me. Haha." She chuckled. Gaz settled the chip on the tray and proceeded to close Zim's PAK and clean up the blood. She then placed his limp body on the couch for him to rest.

"Ok, so is he going to get his memory back once he wakes up?" Gaz asked thoughtfully.

"Not yet. I believe that he will need something to remind him. Atleast the chip is gone so it won't fight his real memory. Once something triggers some kind of flash back or whatever into his brain, then I think we'll have the real Zim in no time." Tak stated.

"Good. The only bad news we have….how are we gonna explain to him that he's the General of the Irken Armada without him going power-crazy?" asked Dib.

"Pssh, relax. Nothing bad will happen." Gaz told him.

"Fine…but what about the Irken Soldiers? What will they think when they find their leader gone, and if Zim comes back, they notice that he's different?"

"This is bad." Tak said out of the blue.

"Real bad." The Membrane siblings said in unison.

Let's recap. The trio now had only 1 problem to deal with, how the rest of the Irken empire will react to this.

"God I'm tired. I'm gonna go take a bath." Gaz said, leaving Dib and Tak alone.

It was quiet. A silence between the two. One or the other had to break this silence. Tak decided to break this silence.

"Hi…" Tak squeaked.

_**What? **__You break this awkward silence with a simple "Hi"?!?! _Tak thought angrily, in real life however, she was smiling.

"Hey…." Dib replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Um…I missed you…" Dib said. Tak sort of perked up a bit from hearing this.

"I…missed you too." She chuckled nervously. Tak sighed.

_Oh cut the fuckin' crap. _Without a thought, Tak went up to Dib and just hugged him. Dib was taken aback. He moved his arms to hug her back, and soon he heard Tak yawn.

Dib checked the clock on top of the T.V. It was 1:23 AM. Pretty late. He then heard snoring and guessed that Tak had fallen asleep. Being comfortable had made him drowsy as well and soon he felt his eyelids getting heavy and eventually went into a deep sleep.

Gaz came from the bathroom, wearing a fluffy, black towel with slightly wet hair. She had dried it with a towel and was ready to blow-dry it until she saw the sleeping couple of Dib and Tak on the couch.

"Aww…I told you you'd never get a _human _girl to like you Dib." Gaz said to herself. Her eyes then darted to the sleeping green-alien on the other couch.

Gaz sighed and began to put on her black pajamas, the shirt having a skull on the chest.

"Looks like I'm sleeping with you space-boy." She mumbled. She blushed at how wrong that sounded but brushed it off. Everyone but her was already asleep. Even the hyperactive Gir was curled up with Mimi and Minimoose.

She pushed Zim's skinny legs to the side to make space for her and picked up a pillow for her head. She heard Zim mumble something unheard, sounded like, "iron…….fist I say………..Zzz…". The anesthesia had worn off, but he had fallen asleep anyhow.

Gaz began to fall asleep, and the only sound you could hear in the whole hideout was the snoring of GIR, and a few mumbles here and there from Zim.

All was quiet. Tomorrow would be a horrid day for them all.

**A/N: I made it long since I won't be able to update in a while. No time to explain. Enjoy mkay? I added a lot of DATR to this. Now that Zim will get is memory, a lot of romance will be added. Ok? Sound good? Ok bye. I'll try to update soon ok? Yeah bye. ;) **


	12. Memory Part 1

A/N: CMON! CAN U GUYS REVIEW PLEASE? It helps me move the story along! If you don't, I'll take it that the story sucks and I'll stop okay? I'll make a new one then.

_ON TO THE STORY:_

Chapter 12 – Memory

In the silent hideout, one antenna perked up.The other following suit. The antennae's owner's then head rising. The Irken opened both his crimson eyes and studied his surroundings.

_Where am I? _He thought.

He shifts in his seat and notices a purple-haired teen sleeping next to him. In fear, he backs away with a gasp.

_Where? How? What? Who am I?! _Questions raced through the Irken's mind. Just then, the girl next to him awoke. Her amber eyes fluttered open and gave a scowl to the Irken. Then she smiled.

"Awake I see…" she stated, before sitting up. Zim shot her a glare.

"Who are you? Are you keeping me prisoner? NO ONE KEEPS THE ALMIGHTY….." Zim's voice trailed off. "Who am I?" he asked her.

Gaz chuckled at his memory loss. Without answering him, she woke Dib and Tak. Dib rubbed his eyes and put back his glasses on. He tinted pink when he noticed Tak clutching on to him, still asleep. Without a word, Gaz gave him a smirk that said "_I told you no human girl would like you._" Dib grinned sheepishly, as the female Irken stirred and woke up.

"Ok, would you two stop cuddling and get off the damn couch? Zim-ster's awake." Said Gaz.

_Whaddafock, I just called him "Zim-ster"… _Gaz thought, trying to hide her blush with the frame of her hair.

The memory-lost Zim was darting his eyes everywhere, either looking for an explanation, or a way to escape.

_Ee-Gads! There are more of them! What or whoever they are! _ Zim thought.

As Dib neared him, he shouted a threat.

"Back off you slimy….thing whatever you are!" Zim barked.

"Yup, he's back…somewhat." Dib noted.

"So how do we get his memory back?" Tak questioned.

"Someone or something has to cause some kind flashback for him." Dib explained.

"That should be easy. Especially with your big head, he should remember that Halloween!" Gaz laughed.

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG! For God's sake why does everyone say that?!" he shouted, then walking into the kitchen, complaining about how his head isn't big and that people always criticize him.

"Who is that weird one with the large brain-holder???" Zim asked.

"See? Even Zim agrees." Gaz said.

"I mean you things! What are you, where am I, and who am I?! ANSWER ME NOW OR **FEEL MY WRATH!!!**" he threatened. Gaz rolled her eyes. She then smiled deviously. Oh yeah, she was gonna get him back for 'pre-raping' her. Tak saw this.

Gaz then opened her mouth to speak, but Tak clamped a mouth over it.

"Oh no no no no you don't!" Tak scolded. "You're not gonna mess with his mind while I'm around!"

"Watch me." Gaz hissed, and began to walk to Zim. Tak then followed her and watched what she would say.

"Ok, dim-wit." She barked at Zim. Zim's eyes shot up to her's. "You're real name's Sandybutt. You like to eat BBQ sauce even though it kills you. You like to jump off cliffs in attempt of happy suicide. You hit hobos and babies on the head with books because you think it helps them refresh themselves. You set your house on fire since you were angry with the T.V. You - -" Gaz was shut-up when Tak clamped a clawed hand on her mouth. Gaz bit her, but Tak felt no pain.

"Let me atleast mess with him for trying to 'pre-rape' me?" Gaz complained.

"Hell no!" Tak replied.

Zim sat there watching the two girls talk and argue about…possibly him? As they argued, they didn't notice that Dib had come back from his ranting. Only Zim noticed.

_I see big-headed thing has come back. _He thought. Without a word, Dib raised an eyebrow at the girls, shrugged his shoulders, and moved to Zim.

Zim cringed and back up again.

"You're kidding me. Where is the Invader I first met 9 years ago?" Dib taunted.

"Shut it! Just tell me who I am already!" he barked.

"Calm down, tough guy." Dib teased. Zim was still an enemy to him, but toying with his now memory-loss mind was fun.

Just then, Gaz picked up her low-battery Gameslave 9 on the floor. She found a pair and replaced it.

"What level was I on?" she mumbled to herself.

An image flash came to Zim's mind.

Flashy back

_Zim was running through the halls chasing Dib who had irritated him. It had been raining that day._

"_Come back here you earth monkey!" he called._

"_Not a chance!" Dib replied._

_Zim didn't know where he was going and accidentally crashed into someone. He opened his eyes in a flurry of purple. Looking up, he realized he had crashed onto Gaz, Dib's sister. The more awkward thing was that his face landed right inbetween her "chest" if you wanna call it that._

_Gaz looked up, her wrath growing, ready to tear Zim into a million pieces. As she noticed his face was on top of her chest area, she blushed. But she also noticed that her Gameslave 5's batteries were knocked out and right on the Boss level._

"_GET THE F**K OFF OF ME!" she barked. Obediently, Zim obeyed. Gaz growled and proceeded to drag him by the arm to the outside and into the pouring rain._

End Flashback

Zim pointed a finger to the violet haired teen.

"I remember you from somewhere!" he said. "You hurt me sadistically with this kind of pain that falls from the sky."

Gaz smiled.

"Good to know." She stated.

"And you!" Zim pointed to Dib. Dib looked a little taken aback. "I remember chasing you for some reason….but why were you, I, and purple-girl over there so short and smaller than we are now?" he then asked.

"Because that was 9 years ago!" Tak called from the kitchen. Wait, how'd she get in the kitchen? Uh…ok nevermind, but yeah! She was in the kitchen!

"Dib, go get me some left over pizza." Gaz ordered. Dib sighed.

"Yes your highness…" he said in a 'sad' voice, but all in good humor. In a few minutes, Dib came back with cold pizza. Gaz took a slice, ate a bite, and shoved some into Zim's mouth. He immediately spat some out and began to wheeze. Gaz apparently shoved some a little too far back.

"What was that?" he coughed. Gaz chuckled at his reaction.

"It's called Pizza." Dib said.

"Pee-za???" Zim asked. "What is this PEET-ZA?"

"Idiot, it's not 'peet-za'," Gaz said, putting air-quotes on the world peet-za. "It's Pizza. Now eat it." She ordered, threatening to shove a piece into his mouth again. Instead, Zim swiped the piece of Pizza from her hands and ate it.

"It's so frozen." He said between chews. Gaz took a glance to Dib.

"How long has it been there?" her voice a little reprimanding.

"3 weeks." He replied boredly.

"I'll kill you." In a monotone voice this time, said Gaz.

"I know…." Replied Dib, with a sigh.

Soon they found Zim digging deeper into the Bloaty's Pizza Hog box. Gaz wanted a slice, but Zim barked at her in Irken language like a dog, telling her to back off. Her anger piling up, she began to fight with Zim for the last slice. Zim took it and tried to push it into his mouth and held it up high so Gaz couldn't reach. Gaz being only a 5'4 and Zim being a 6'3, it was hard for her. Still she just tried to claw the pizza away from his mouth. Both were cursing at each other, one in English, the other in Irken. Tak came in the room.

"What are _they _doing?" she asked, staring at the two fighting.

"Fighting for a slice of frozen pizza." Dib replied boredly.

As Tak and Dib watched the two, Zim got an advantage and managed to pin Gaz on the floor. And hell yes, he forgot that he's an Irken and can just use his PAK.

"HA! I have defeated you! You…you thingy!" he shouted victoriously. He grabbed the pizza out of Gaz's hands and chewed the pepperoni dish in victory. Gaz on the other hand was still right under Zim. Memories of his "pre-rape" of her rushed through the dark girl's mind. In instinct, she kicked him where it hurts and sent the green-alien flying across the room. She could hear Zim groan in pain, as she walked back to him and retrieved a half eaten pizza from his clawed hands.

"Nobody eats the last slice but me…" she stated darkly. With that, Gaz walked into the kitchen with pride in her steps.

Zim, half crumpled on the floor, began to stand up and fix himself and straighten his shirt.

"Who is she?" Zim questioned.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out…" said Tak.

"I like her." Said Zim out of nowhere.

"What?!" screamed Dib. Even thought Dib believed Zim to be weak at this point, since he has no memory, he thought Zim to be no threat yet. But realizing that his arch-nemesis liked his sister was a little creepy to the future paranormal investigator.

"I said, I like her. She's one of the only…thingies, in here that actually make sense." He stated, crossing his arms.

"SHE THREW YOU ACROSS THE FUCKING ROOM!" Dib screamed.

"What is a room?" Zim asked.

Zim's memory was so fucked up that he didn't even know what a room is.

"We have to get his memory back, **now**." Whispered Tak.

"Fine fine…but how? You said we need something to snap him back." Dib replied.

Tak thought for a while. Her curled antennae began twitching in thought. They both shot up, like in those old cartoons that a light bulb would pop over your head.

"I think I've got it…" said the female Irken, now grinning deviously and looking at Gir.

"Oh Gir….can you do us a favor?" Tak said in a teasing tone.

Gir looked up at the alien girl. Out of nowhere, his voice suddenly changed to that of an African American blues singer.

"Uh-oh." Said GIR.

A/N: OK OK! YEAH. Long time no see. Cmon guys, very little reviews. I'll keep updating, but if I hardly get any more reviews and I'm already up to chapter 17 in this, I'm stopping…ok maybe not. Lol.

**I'M NOT RACIST OK? IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, I'M NOT.**


	13. The Doom Song!

A/N: Ok, I got a few reviews  And hell no, I'm not begging for them ok?! LOL. Oh now, I've suddenly got an addiction to Manny X Frida fanfics ever since I read one of Minus Your Plus's fanfics. GO READ IT. NOW….

Ok…so what, on with the story?  Yay.

_Chapter 13 – The Doom Song!_

"IMA GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG!" Shouted Gir.

"Doom? What is this doom song?" Zim asked.

As Tak held GIR in front of Zim, the terrible (yet cute) horror began.

"DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!!!" On screen, all you could hear in the background is GIR singing the doom song over and over.

Zim's red eyes grew wide, and one began to twitch. (If this were a movie, eerie music would have played, like that song from Psycho) Zim made little gasping noises as he heard the song.

A rush of images shot into Zim's mind, like a flash flood. Images of him and Dib, still younger, who were fighting showed up. There was a flurry of GIR pictures too. Everything he remembered about his smeet years, to when he was attacked by the Tallest all came in. Soon, he couldn't take it.

"GIR!!!!!!! SHUT THAT FRIGGIN PIE HOLE OF YOURS! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Zim wailed. He lunged at GIR to try to shut the cute little robot up, but Tak quickly pulled him away before the green alien could do any damage.

"TAK! UNHAND GIR SO I CAN RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB! NEVER HAS THAT SONG ANNOYED ME TO WITS END UNTIL NOW!" Zim shouted.

Tak and Dib looked at each other and smiled.

"Welcome back alien scum." Dib stated.

"Wha?" Zim began looking around the room. "Where am I?" Zim asked.

Dib and Tak began explaining what had happened to him in the kitchen. Gaz didn't want to listen so she just played her Gameslave 9 with GIR and Mimi.

Throughout the whole explanation, Zim gave the two deathly stares, as if they could not be trusted.

"Well…atleast do you remember anything while you were ruling Earth?" Tak asked Zim.

"No. The only thing I can remember is that the Tallest attacked me and did something to my PAK. Then I blacked out."

"Ok. Now that he's got his memory and is no longer vulnerable…" Dib smiled, then attacked Zim with full force.

"ALRIGHT YOU ALIEN SONUVABITCH! HOLD STILL SO I CAN BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" Dib shouted, now standing literally on top of Zim. AND YES, HE IS STANDING. Not sitting, or crap. This isn't a Yaoi fic. LOL.

"What do you think you're doing Dib-stink?!" Zim shouted.

"I'm gonna end this mess." Dib replied.

"WHAT THE FOCK DIB???" shouted Gaz.

"What?"

"Are you serious?! He's only had his memory for 5 seconds and already you're ready to blast his eyes out? Give the damn moron a break!" Gaz barked.

Immediately, Dib got off of Zim and Zim dusted himself off. Dib mumbled a few incoherent curses.

"Pfft….green asshole." Dib mumbled.

"What was that?" Zim barked.

"Didn't say anything……."

Dib left the kitchen for the living room, as Tak followed rolling her eyes at his pointless anger, along with GIR and Mimi. By this time, Zim and Gaz were alone. Gaz gave him a icy glare, some kind of silent punishment for what he had done to her.

"Did I…do anything to you when I was…ruling Earth?" Zim asked while taking a sip of Poop-Cola from the fridge.

While Gaz was still playing her game, she decided to scare him a bit.

"Well, you got me pregnant." Gaz said.

Doing a spit take, Zim spat out the Poop-Cola from his mouth and on the floor in shock. He gave Gaz a frightened look as she was chuckling.

"I'm kidding." She laughed.

Zim raised an eyebrow before taking another sip of the soda.

"Instead, I chopped your balls off when you tried to rape me."

Again, Zim began to spit the Poop-Cola in shock as Gaz walked away playing her GS9 and laughing. Before following her, Zim quickly checked under his pants to see if she was joking. With a sigh of relief, he began to follow her.

"No really, did I do anything?" Zim asked.

"Yep." Gaz said. She sat on the couch and continued to slay Vampire Piggies.

"Well?"

"I didn't say I'd tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be reminded of it."

"Was it that horrible?"

Gaz didn't reply. Zim thinking that it _was _horrible, lowered his antennae down like a sad puppy.

Gaz paused her game and started to lean towards Zim. Their faces merely centimeters apart.

"If you ever try to kiss me like that again, I really will rip your crotch out." She said darkly. Zim gave a squeak and nodded.

"Good." She replied, and walked off to God knows where. No one had noticed, but GIR was there and he had watched the two talk.

"Master? Are you nicey nice nicetiy again?" GIR asked, his aqua eyes getting large.

"Yes GIR…" Zim replied in monotone voice.

"YEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gir squealed and jumped on Zim's head, playing with his antennae and squealing happily. Minimoose floated in and began to squeak and hug Zim as well.

"_I need a vacation." _Zim thought.

_SOMEWHERE ELSE WITH DIB AND TAK._

"Cmon Dib, you gotta give him a break. He only got his memory a few minutes ago." Tak reasoned.

"No! I won't! You never know when he might snap!" Dib fumed.

"My Tallest, will you friggin relax? What could he possibly do at the moment?"

Dib raised his arms in emphasis and said, "He could…he could….ok I don't know but he'll do something! And something terrible!" he sighed. "He could hurt you." He mumbled.

Tak's antennae perked, and she blushed. If she had hair, since she wasn't in her disguise, she'd be trying to hide behind it if she could. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around Dib and hugged him.

"Nothing's going to happen." She whispered.

"For our sake, I hope so." Dib replied.

A/N: Sorry it's short! I'm having guitar lessons, karate, summer homework, keeping up with deviantART, writing a fanfic, and coming up with another fanfic to squeeze into my life! For some reason, it's not that hard to work out…*shrug*

Watch out, I might either be writing an El Tigre Manny X Frida oneshot soon, OR a huge story of Manny X Frida. In that story, there will also be mixed in Zoe X Django. What? I love those couples.

Manny X Frida 4 Ever!

Django X Zoe 4 Ever!

Zim X Gaz 4 Ever! LOL ok ok, I'll stop.

And yes, I am continuing to write this story too.


	14. The Plan

**A/N: I APOLAGIZE FOR THE VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY (a billion very's later…) VERY SLOW UPDATE.**

**I was busy, the fandom whore I am…etc…you can all smash me to pieces later….**

**Disclaimer: **You twits think I own Invader Zim? I LAUGH AT YOU.

Chapter 14 – Zim Doesn't Like to Hurt You

Zim dashed off the couch and came towards Gaz. His speed caused her to almost trip, but regained her balance.

"Hey! WTF was that for?" She fumed.

"Be honest, human. What did I do to you, during this…so-called reign of mine?" Zim asked her.

"What else is there to say Zim? You know what? For all I know, you could've raped me if I hadn't kicked your sorry ass!" Gaz screeched. Zim was taken aback by her anger, but he gave her a straight and serious face.

"Gaz-human, if you ever think that I would try to hurt you in my right mind, you've got another thing coming." He said darkly.

Gaz stood her ground, still glaring at him. A short silence came between the two before Gaz finally broke it.

"Fine. I'll tell you." She grumbled. Zim smirked in victory.

"Victory for Zim." Zim stated simply.

Gaz sat back on the couch.

"I was telling the truth when I said you almost raped me, if I hadn't beat you up. You also tried to seduce me, make out with me, and force answers out of me about where Dib was." Gaz replied, all in one sentence.

If you had a keen eye, you could notice Zim's antennae and eye twitch a teensy bit from shock.

"I….I d-did that…on y-you????" Zim stuttered. Gaz crossed her arms and nodded.

"Oh! And you also cursed in Irken language." Gaz noted.

Zim kinda spazzed out for a minute or two in his head before returning to reality.

"My Irk, I would never do such…such…horrid things!" he gasped. "But hell yeah I would curse…" he smirked.

"You idiot." Gaz mumbled.

"Well, now that we have that settled," Zim continued. "Zim is sorry for pre-raping the Gaz-human!" he smiled and petted Gaz. Which ended up ticking Gaz off and she grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and flung him to the floor.

"Acursed devil woman!" he pointed to Gaz from the floor.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled and left.

Zim watched her leave and saw her hips sway as she walked.

_Nice… _Zim thought. For a minute he thought, then his eye twitched.

"Urg….this damned planet is making me crazy…" he mumbled.

Zim walked into the kitchen to think. He sat next to Dib who was at the table, an awkward silence following.

"So…" Dib mumbled.

Zim gave a little cough.

"Yes Dib-human?" Zim asked.

"We're gonna need to think of another plan…" Dib replied.

"Why is that?"

"Because Irken soldiers are probably searching for you all over Earth, worrying themselves to death for the loss of their leader."

"I see…" Zim replied. "What do you wanna do then?"

"I really dunno…" Dib rubbed his head.

GIR jumped on the table, surprising Dib, his eyes red.

"Sir, I have a plan for you and the big-headed boy." GIR said in a robotic tone.

"Good to know you still function correctly GIR." Zim smiled.

"HEY! My head isn't big! How many times do I have to tell you crack heads that?!"

"Shut it Dib-wit." Zim barked.

"Master, I believe that if you and the human boy can work together, Master Zim can pretend to take the Dib, the Gaz, and Tak as captives." GIR said.

"Me? Work with him!?" Zim gaped.

"ME?! WORK WITH IT???" Dib shouted louder.

Gir nodded, but then suddenly retracted back to his usual dopey self. "Squee! I love that show!" the robot squealed as he ran back to the rotting couch in the living room.

"Ugh, will you two quit fighting!? You can fight after we take down Red and Purple…" Tak groaned.

"Ok fine…" the two agreed, crossing their arms, and facing their backs to each other.

"Dib," Zim began. "I know I'm the most victorious Irken to ever live yet, but I believe we can work together if you just keep your big head out of the way." Zim smirked.

"See? You see what I mean? He starts everything! And you call me stupid for it!" Dib shouted into the air.

Tak sighed and came over to the both of them.

"You two are both being stupid," she hissed. "Do you think it is wise to be fighting _now?_ When you could be very well thinking of a way to bring down the Tallests and bring justice onto both Irk and Earth?"

The two teens sighed. "You know what…fine." Dib mumbled.

"Zim agrees…"

"Good. Now, we should start. First of all, what are we gonna do about the Irken soldiers that will be looking for him?" Tak asked, pointing to Zim.

Dib rubbed his chin. "We could dress as Irken soldiers ourselves. Zim could somehow…get back into the building without arousing any suspicion." He suggested.

"Yes, but Red and Purple are smarter than that." Zim reminded him.

Tak rolled her eyes. "Oh please, those two are too caught up in their making out to actually pay attention." She said, crossing her arms.

"Then it's settled!" Zim replied. "Tomorrow, you two go out and enter the building, disguised as Irken soldiers. I'll try to talk my way through."

"Ok…but…where are we gonna find some uniforms?" Dib asked.

The two Irkens in the kitchen thought for a while until their eyes rested on Dib. They both gave him an evil smirk.

"G-guys…why are you looking at me like that?" Dib asked, eyes widened. He began to back away.

**OOoOoOo**

"Um, h-hello sir!" Dib fake-smiled cheerily, as he tipped his 'hat.'

"Hrm? Well hello there, fellow Irken!" a yellow eyed Irken replied happily.

"I am selling Irken…irken enhancers!" Dib said, holding up an empty, and ripped box of milk that had been labeled, "Irken Enchancer!"

"Oh really?" the Irken soldier asked. "What does it do?"

"For the Irken male…it…it uh…well…it…" Dib stuttered. From behind the yellow eyed irken soldier, he saw Zim and Gaz come up behind him. Zim holding a club, and Gaz holding a pipe.

Quickly, he replied to the Irken. "It enlarges your…" but before he could finish, Zim and Gaz had knocked the irken soldier unconscious.

Putting the club behind his shoulder, Zim smirked at his handy-worked. "Point one for Zim! Bwahaha!" he cried in victory.

"Pipe it down! You want half of Earth to hear us?" Gaz hissed.

"Sorry…" Zim lowered his voice. "Point one for Zim! Bwahaha!" he repeated in a hushed tone.

"That's one uniform…now we need just 3 more." Dib sighed.

"Lets get to it then…" Gaz replied.

Over the course of the day, the 3 had been knocking out unsuspecting Irken soldiers wearing uniforms. Dib, would distract them, telling them about some "new" Irken product. The lies ranged from "Irken Enhancers" to "Irken Skin Changer". By the time it was noon, they had gotten atleast 5 uniforms. They didn't need the extra clothing, but they knocking out soldiers just for the heck of it, and for a bit of revenge.

They had gotten rid of the unconscious Irkens and had taken only their clothes.

"Phew!" Dib sighed, sitting on the steps leading down to Tak's hideout. "That was kinda fun, huh?" he chuckled.

"Yep…fun…now, can I have my GameSlave back?" she growled. Dib had threatened her, which was rare, to take away her GameSlave if she didn't participate in the plan.

"Oh fine…" Dib said, tossing the video game to the purple haired girl.

"Hope for the best, Dib-zit." Zim smirked.

"Yeah…you too Space Boy."

A/N: And that's where I leave off. I apologize if this was short. HELL, BE HAPPY I EVEN UPDATED WHEN MY ARM WAS WEAK ON ME! :C Ok…well…I don't know…I might discontinue this story.

**And some of you may have noticed that I deleted by "Cat Got Your Tongue?" story. I quit on it…just plain quit. I never had the heart to write it.**


End file.
